Ten Days
by LadyWriter94
Summary: Ten Days- Hades, dread Lord of the Underworld, has rarely seen the sun, rarely smiled or felt nay happiness. But one day, he gazes upon the young Persephone, and finally feels something he has never felt before; love. He kidnaps her in hope she grow will love him. Could he convince Persephone that he is someone worth love or spend eternity with a God she will never love?
1. Chapter 1: Hades' Loneliness

Chapter 1- Hades' Loneliness

The days and nights blended together, that is unless he took a peak from the world above, Hades would never know what time it was. He didn't seem to mind, he had been used to it, even from birth. Hades had been shut up inside the belly of his father, Cronus, and inside was a dark and lonely place, until his brother, the all and mighty Zeus, had freed him along with his other siblings. This simple act had made Zeus believe that he could just take the heavens from Hades, who as the oldest had deserved the right to. But Hades knew that Zeus was too ambitious and too power-stricken that he would never give it up, as well as all of Olympus was on his side, so he could never challenge his brother.

In the darkness below the earth, Hades had the greatest kingdom of all, the kingdom of the dead. He judged which souls would enter one of the three levels of the underworld; Tartarus, where no one, but the worst would be punished to; Asphodel Meadows, where those who did neither great nor evil deeds were forced to roam; and lastly, Elysian Fields, where those who have lived by the Gods and worked efficiently were granted everlasting peace there.

He was always seen as a terrifying image in the eyes of the mortals, the dark god who will steal your life, but he was far from that. He had never played tricks upon the mortals as the other gods, namely Zeus, especially when it came to women. Zeus took advantage as he always had, but Hades could bear the idea of hurting others. He had no quarrel with the mortals, except when they would try to escape his kingdom, and that he would not allow. He forbid anyone who was meant to stay in the underworld to venture back, and woe to those who tried to deceive him. This made him the most feared, as well as the most unloved of all the gods.

Hades' kingdom grew in multitude as the earth grew older, therefore making his kingdom the greatest of all the Gods, and yet, he was unhappy.

Hades often wander around his kingdom when he was not asked to pass judgment, just wandering around to find a small bit of joy of happiness for himself, and yet, all it did was make him long for things he had no idea about, longings for the happiness of another.

When it came to judgment, it was fun in the beginning, but now it had become just something to do to pass the time. One day, he was passing judgment, when a young woman, was crying at his feet, begging to be given mercy. It had seemed that she was struck down by one of the Goddess because the Goddess' lover desired this mortal. He knew that he would catch hell by the Goddess if he didn't put her in Tartarus, but he saw in this girl, a love for her lover that had died in battle and remained faithful to him, even after his death. She choosed to keep the memory of her lover, even at the price of her own life. How could he reject this dear girl, who had such a devoted love that he had longed for in another, and so, he let her join her dead lover in the Elysian Fields. She thanked him and when she saw her lover, she ran with arms out wide and held tight to him.

Why couldn't anyone love him as they had loved? Did he have no heart to be loved; did he have no soul that needed to be completed? He wished he could at least cry his sorrows out, but he couldn't even do that.

After the judgment, Hades walked around his world, reaching areas that he had almost forgotten were here, and it was here, that he had heard music. The cave walls echoed with the sound of sweet melodies, haunting and beautiful. He had thought it a bird that had somehow been trapped underneath the earth, but as he neared to a dead end, he had pressed his ear to the cave walls, and found that it was coming from the world above. Curious, he started to tear apart the walls, only enough for his eyes to see out into the world.

At first, the light of the sun had hurt his eyes, for he had longed since seen the sun, but then, his eyes averted to another, more dazzling sight. The glorious sound of which he had heard was not from a bird at all, but a girl.

She was not yet twenty, and the most beautiful of all the creatures he had seen. She had long wavy auburn hair, that in the sun it would glisten like little bits of gold; her eyes was as green as the earth that she sat upon, making a flower crown; her skin was white with a shine like marble. She was no ordinary human, she was special, and he was feeling warmth that he had never felt before.

She continued to sing an old folk song, making his heart feel as if the ice was melting away. It was all so perfect, but then a voice had to ruin the moment. "Persephone!" The girl turned her head toward the sound, Hades now knew the name of this maiden, and this made his heart beat faster. "Persephone! Dearest, come home now."

He recognized that voice, it was his sister Demeter. What was she doing with this beautiful maiden?

"Coming mother!"

Mother? Persephone, she is Demeter's daughter? He had almost forgotten that she had a daughter, not surprising, since she had always kept the girl locked up away from all eyes. All eyes, except Hades. Persephone sat up, forgetting her crown of flowers and hurried off to her mother. When she was gone, Hades let his hand sneak up and took the flower crown, as a souvenir. He closed up the tiny bit of the earth and gazed upon the flowers. They were a great assortment of colors, and they were lucky to have had such a lovely hand to pluck them.

He just sat in that dead end, looking and caressing the flowers, wondering what he was doing. He was pinning over a girl that would never come to live with him in his dark world, never would even look upon him. He wasn't handsome, not like his brother, with tanned skin and golden hair and brown eyes; he was the darkness itself, and what it would be like to be without it for so long without sun. Pale and dark, even his eyes were white, with only his pupils being the one thing that proved his could see.

Instead, Hades had only put the flower crown into his box, a box only meant for him, and forced himself to think of this chance, one sided meeting to be all that it was and leave it alone. He was ready to do so, but as the week went by, he couldn't stop thinking of her voice, of her beauty, how her gentle nature seemed to touch his heart, and this affected him greatly. He had lacked in his work, with piles of souls waiting to seal their fate, he was forgetful to eat and sleep would not come to him, as her voice bounced on the walls of his mind.

After the week was out, he couldn't take it, he had to see her again. He hurried to his dead end and broke open the earth as he did the last time, and found that there were two other girls, the nymphs, Cyane and another Oceanid. They were pretty, but nothing to be compared with Persephone, who soon came into view, chasing the two other girls. He watched with joy as she smiled and laughed chasing and being chased.

This one-sided affair went on for a whole month, and with each time Hades watched Persephone, he was falling more and more in love with her. He learned more about her, such as her respect for life, how smart and wise she was, and one day, he learned something about her that made him take the next step forward.

One day while playing in the fields, Cyane had cried out when she saw an ugly beast, a lizard creature with fur, a long scaly tongue and a prickly tail. It was one of Hades' creatures, one that had somehow escaped, but Persephone wasn't afraid, more curious. She petted the little creature, and giggled when she heard it purr in its unusual way. "Oh look, Cyane. He is such a gentle creature. There is no need to fear this ugly little creature."

This gave Hades hope, if she could see the gentleness of this creature, despite its ugliness, then perhaps she could see pass the horribleness of Hades. This gave him hope, and with that, he took a shortcut to Olympus, to see his brother.

**Well, what do you think? The good stuff will be coming, so stay tune. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Capture of Persephone

**Thank you to madame thorne, for such a lovely review as well as favoring me. To the Anon that worried about Hades, just remember, he is seeing himself as he thinks he is. I promise, he will not be ugly. I forbid it! To paulaa90 for following and favoring me, to zealith for following my story and review, as well as to my good friend Akiza1 for their review. On with the story. I think you all know what is going to happen next. **

Chapter 2- The Capture of Persephone

Hades strode into Zeus' home, bent on strong intentions. Hermes felt the floor shake and saw the God of the Underworld, looking like his gloomy and dark self. Hermes flew to the God and tried to stop him. "Hades, you cannot enter the throne room."

"Why not? Do I not have not the same rights to see my brother? I am here to see my brother and I shall see him!"

"Hades, please!"

Hades pushed the little messenger aside and pushed open the doors to the throne room. "So, this is what your little servant was keeping me from."

Zeus froze when his brother entered the room. He had two nymphs with him, sitting with him in the most provocative way. "Brother. What is it that is so important that you needed to interrupt me in such a way?"

"Something that I cannot keep from myself anymore. Send them away. Now." Zeus sent the women away and Hermes entered the room. "You too little man."

"Who are you calling little?" Hermes asked, putting up his dukes.

Hades peered down on Hermes, "You! Little man."

"Hades, Hermes is my most trusted assistant. I can't see for what reason you wish to send him away."

"This is important business that only you and I must speak of. Also, so I may not be laughed upon by even him."

"Laughed at? Oh, now you must tell me brother, and I promise to have Hermes' lips sealed."

Hades took a breath and then explained, "Zeus, you know that it has been a very long time since I have ruled the Underworld."

"This I know of."

"Well, today, I have come to ask for a favor."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "You? But you never ask me for a favor. This must be important."

"It is. I would have asked Demeter, but we all know how she is."

"She is many things brother, but I fail to see where it is that you heading to."

"I am here to ask you, dear brother," Hades spoke with sincerity, while going down on his knees, "Even on my knees, to allow me to have Persephone, your daughter, as my bride."

Zeus' mouth hung open, as well as Hermes. Hades wanted a bride, and he had chosen the one Goddess that belonged to the Earth and the living, whereas he didn't. Zeus wasn't sure of this, but when he saw that his brother's eyes had color to them, he was amazed. Of all the times he was out of his world, never did his eyes retain any color of any kind. But this had to have been a sign; this choice in a bride might change Hades for the better.

Zeus had always known his brother as a rather hard God to break, and perhaps, a bride, finally a female of any kind, would help him loosen up and get him off his back. As for the choice being Persephone, he had and will have other daughters; if anything this is a favor to her, to make her the bride of a God.

With no objections, Zeus said, "Very well Hades. My daughter is yours."

"Now Zeus I- Wait. You said that I may have your daughter?" Hades asked very shocked. He always knew that he and Zeus would butt heads, but was he really allowing him to marry Persephone? It was too good to be true.

"You may have Persephone, as long as you can steal her away from Demeter. You know how she is about her daughter. She acts as if she looks the wrong way, Persephone will vanish as if she were a dream. Take Persephone away and once you have married her, I will tell Demeter so that way she will have no choice but to accept you as her son-in-law."

Hades had very much liked this plan, and thanked his brother, even though he very much despised him.

"Now, I will have Demeter be far away from the fields from where our daughter dwells, so that way, you may take her away before Demeter will know. Good luck brother and congratulations."

"Thank you Zeus. I promise to take very good care of your daughter. No husband shall care for her more."

The two brothers plotted and Zeus had called Demeter to his palace. She was very much in love with him, but was ignorant of his lack of love for her. "Dearest Zeus, what is it that calls you to me?"

"A few things, but first, how is our daughter?"

"Very well, especially now since she is now away from Hermes, Apollo, Ares and Hephaestus' clutches."

Zeus sighed. "Will you ever get over their wooing of Persephone? She is a beauty and is already at the age of marriage."

At the very word, Demeter yelled, "Never! She belongs to me and only me. I will not have another take her away from me. Besides," she said, calming down. "My Persephone would never want to leave me. She loves me as well."

Zeus was very glad that he had ordered Hades to steal Persephone away, or else Demeter would have gone mad with rage. So, he decided to change the subject. "Demeter, the main reason I have asked you here, is that there is a land far off that needs your touch. Help those poor mortals have crops. Remember, they too need to worship us as well."

Demeter nodded happily, and went up to kiss her beloved, but he only turned his cheek, making her kiss his cheek, rather than his lips as she wanted to. She turned into a crane and flew from her home.

The time was now. Hades made all the preparations made, dressed in his black armor without notifying anyone, leaving them in wonder. He took upon his horse and raced off to the dead end, where he knew that she would be.

Indeed she was, picking flowers for her mother with Cyane and the other Oceanid. How happy she was, but she will be happy with Hades, just as well.

As she knelt down to pick a flower, she felt the Earth shake, very small, but then it shook even more, until a great shadow loomed over the three maids and forced them to run. Persephone saw only a dark shadow wearing a black metal armor with a gladiator helmet on, a terrifying sight to be seen.

It was even more so when she learned that it was after her.

She tried to hide under some rocks, and for a moment that threw the rider off, and just when she felt safe, a metal hand took hold of her ankle and dragged her out of her hiding place. She cried for her friends and mother, but they were nowhere. When she took a look into the white eyes of her capture, she fainted dead away, never having seen before such evil eyes in her life.

Hades now had the advantage, he could capture her with no difficulties and with Demeter far away, he rode back into his underworld, returning the Earth as it was.

It would be hours before Demeter would return and find that the two nymphs, the one in her shame, have disappeared, while Cyane had drowned in her own tears and became a pond. Demeter looked and found that was in the pond that was left was a ribbon that was in Persephone's hair. She cried out for her daughter and begun an endless search for her child.

**In case if anyone wanted to know, there was a nymph named Cyane that cried until she became a pond, leaving evidence that Persephone was in trouble. Greek mythology is soooo cool!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1-Confusion

**Story Followers: owlhead29, fayedecouck, and jodge182. Total-3**

**Follower: batista456. Total-1**

**Story Favorites: shar82204, fayedecouck. Total-2**

**Reviews- Akiza1. Total-1**

**People who like me, who really like me: see above. Total- Lucky number seven**

**That is only for this time. I still haven't forgotten my plan to gain an army and to vule ze vorld! Muuuahahaha (cough violently) I'm okay. My evil chords haven't been used in a while. Anyhow, back to the story.**

Chapter 3- Day 1: Confusion

Hades carried the fainted Persephone into his kingdom, as everyone looked in wonder at this sight; their master carrying a maiden that wasn't dead and he was bringing her to his room. They all peered in and saw that Hades had gently placed her down on the large bed, as if she were breakable. They all wondered just what was she doing here? What was he to do with her?

They all scattered when Hades retreated from the room and turned to the Fates. "When she wakes up, you are to prepare her for supper. I am sure she will get up soon."

"My Lord?" asked a humble servant. "Who is she? What is she doing here?"

"She is to be your Queen. I expect you all to treat her as well as you treat me. Anything less will mean Tartarus for you."

They all nodded and murmured in agreement. None of them wanted to go to Tartarus. Hades walked away and thought all the away to his throne. She was here, no longer would he admire her from above, no longer would he haunted by her, she will be his by the end of the day, and never again will she leave him.

Persephone woke up hazily, slowly gaining consciousness of her surroundings. She was startled to see this place. It was very unusual to her, dark and foreboding, no light around her. She found herself on a very large bed, large enough to hold at least ten people, but whose bed was this?

She sat up and saw that the room was a spectacular room; there was a huge fire place, with great stone statues and architecture, and down upon the floor, she felt soft lions fur. She could only imagine that this room belonged to someone very great and powerful, but the question is who?

The door opened and in came three women, three women that she had never seen before. They all were holding a chest, as if they were for her. "My Lady, we are the Fates. We have been asked to help dress you."

"Why? Who has asked you? Why am I here?" The Fates said nothing, but Persephone then put the pieces together then gasped and cried, "Hades! I am in the realm of Hades!"

"Please do not fear my dear! He is a good master to us, and he shall be to you."

"What do you mean? I am not dead! Why has he taken me here when I am clearly living?"

"He will tell you himself, but first, you must get dressed, and meet with him for supper."

She allowed them to dress her; they put on her the most wonderful dress on her, a black tunic with a purple toga, adorned with gold ornaments and jewels. She looked almost like herself again, except that she was wearing clothes that were not hers. The Fates lead her through the halls, having all the subjects look upon her, making her feel uncomfortable.

They opened the doors to the dining hall, where at the head of the table was Hades. She had a better look at him now without his helmet. He wasn't that terrifying as she had seemed to have thought; he had pale skin, but it set perfectly against his black hair and his eyes didn't seem so white as she had seen them before, they looked light blue, a very light blue. He wasn't terribly unattractive, but her feelings for him clouded her judgment, and she thought him the most repulsive creature she had ever seen.

When he saw her, he smiled, it shook her, making her feel oddly placed in this dark place. Hades waved his hand and everyone left the room. They now were alone. He stood and walked over to her. "My dear Persephone. I am very much honored that you are here. Please, come over and eat with me."

He held out his hand. "I am not hungry."

"Still, I ask that you at least sit with me." He took her hand and led her to the end of the table. He pulled out her chair and had her sit.

"Now, if you will not eat, at least have a drink. I have gotten it all from the upper world, just for you."

"Never mind all of that. That is not what I want. What I only want is to know one thing; why was I brought down here?"

Hades placed himself at her side and said, "I know that this is all very sudden to you, but I have stolen you away from you mother, so you may be my wife."

"What!" Persephone was so shocked that she stood straight out of her chair and knocked it back.

"I am sorry that you are surprised, but this is to be so. And, my dear, it would make me very happy if you would accept my offer."

She could only think of one thing that would perhaps save her from this misfortune. "Hades, if you fear my father, you will let me go."

He chuckled, "Oh my dear girl, it was your father that told me that I may have you."

Persephone looked betrayed. Her father told this horrid creature to steal her away from her mother and the wonders of Earth, to be the bride of the God of the Underworld? How dare he? She was angry, very much so, but she knew at least how to keep her temper, unlike her parents. She then decided to calmly ask, "So, my father has accepted this match?"

"Very much so." Hades sounded hopeful; maybe she will want to stay.

"And what if I don't?"

He didn't want to hear that, but he still had a chance. "Then I shall not force you to do anything, but since you are here, you should at least try to care for me. That is all that I shall ask of you, for now."

Persephone didn't really have much of a choice; Hades has been known to never let anyone escape his kingdom without his consent and without punishment. She knew that if she were to survive, she must do as he insisted. "Very well. But I am not eating. As I have said, I am not hungry."

Hades smiled and ate very little, since he himself wasn't that hungry either, but very happy. Persephone was thinking of ways to somehow escape this tragedy. She remembered her mother's temper and that gave her hope. If her mother, Demeter, would go to her father and demand her return, then all will be well. She just had to wait.

Demeter hurried off to Olympus to see her Zeus, crying and in dismay. "Zeus! Help me! Our child is missing!"

Zeus had expected this reaction, and so he was prepared to fain ignorance. "She is?" He gasped "Oh this is terrible! Well, we must find her at once! When did she disappear?"

"I was only away for a short time, giving crops to those mortals, and then she was gone! There is nothing that shows just how she was taken away, only her hair ribbon left in the fields. Oh dear, I hope she is all right."

"I am sure she is." Zeus was about to say more, when Hermes came into the throne room and called Zeus to come thither. "Excuse me my dear." Zeus went outside of the room and asked, "So, am I to tell her of the good news?"

"Not quite."

"Oh well. Then tomorrow. It is quite all right to wait a day."

"Or more."

Zeus glared at the little man. "More? What do you mean more?"

"Well, you see, Hades has told Persephone that she will be his wife, but that he will not take her until she cares for him as well."

"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT!"

The whole of Olympus and of Earth had heard this loud rumble, knowing that the great god is upset.

"Zeus? What is the matter?" Demeter asked through the door.

"It is none of your business! Leave me now!"

"But what of our daughter?"

"Search for her then! She is only one of many daughters that I have. I have no need to worry about her!"

Demeter felt so betrayed by her child's father. How dare he say such a thing about her? Had he not spoke often of how she was the best of his children? Had he not told Demeter that she was his greatest love and that Persephone was his greatest treasure?

It mattered not now; she was off to find her child. At least she still loves her.

Zeus grabbed hold of Hermes and dragged him into the now deserted throne room. "What do you mean that Hades refuses to take her?"

"Do not say it like that. He does of course want her, but he apparently wants her love more."

"Love? Doesn't Hades know that love is just a silly thing that mortals believe in? Why do you think we have Aphrodite? There is no such thing as real love, why, I tell over dozens of women that I love them, and do they believe me? Yes, but do I mean it? No. We, as gods, do not know love, and will never understand it."

"But Hades believes in love."

"Yes he does. Hermes, you will spy on them for me every day, until such a marriage is fulfilled. I will not have this ridiculousness from Demeter be worth for naught."

**Neither Zeus and Persephone are not happy with Hades, what will he do now? I am updating this just before the Golden Globes, hope you guys have a good night! **


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2-Stubborness

**Ugh, guys! I had my first day back to school. I need a fruity alcoholic beverage. The day would have been alright if there were no class changes, no problems at the bookstore and no sister yelling at me that my advisor is stupid. But at least it is under control and I had two slices of delicious chocolate cake, made by yours truly. I hope your back to school was much better than mine. Anyhow, on with the story. **

Chapter 4- Day 2: Stubbornness

Persephone awoke the next day, almost disappointed in where she slept, hoping that it was her home again. As usual, she was dressed by the Fates; today she was wearing a brown gown with gold decorations, a change from the other day. The Fates lead her again to the dining hall, where this time, she was alone.

The huge doors closed and Persephone was left to look around the huge room. It wasn't entirely what she had believed that the Underworld would look like, true it was dark, but she didn't expect it to look so…beautiful. The furniture was made of wrought iron; there were gold and red seat cushions with golden plates and goblets. Looking beyond the table, she looked out of the columns made of black marble and saw a waterfall, so blue and pure than any other waterfall that she had ever seen. The waterfall then leads to a small pond where there were strange creatures and people walking around and by it. The only thing that would have made this the most wonderful sight she would have ever seen was if there were some flowers to brighten the place up.

Hades had been walking the balcony that over looked the dining hall, and watched with fascination on Persephone. He hid further into the shadows so not to disrupt her precious moment to herself. She had wondered around, looking at the pillars that surrounded the room and looked toward the ceiling. She was looking upon the architecture, how the stone looked as if they were twisted and made into a large chandelier, holding many brilliant lights to fill the whole room.

She shook her head; she couldn't allow herself to be happy in a place like this. She belonged to the world were the sun shone and there were flowers everywhere with her mother, not a huge dark hole were a God held her captive. Persephone then sat upon on a chair, and she seemed to have been waiting for something to happen, or waiting for someone to appear.

Hades came through the doors in second, as he has many powers, one of them being able to vanish like a shadow and transport from one place to another. Persephone sat straight and had an expressionless face on. Hades strode in, feeling that a new day will make things better; after all, they hadn't gotten off on the right foot when they first met.

"Good morning Persephone."

"Is it morning? I cannot tell, due to the fact that there is no sun to tell me so." She replied indifferently.

"Usually when someone says 'good morning', it is polite to say 'good morning' back."

"I know that, but I only felt right to mention that if I cannot tell if it is morning or not, then how should I be able to correctly say 'good morning' to you if I do not know?"

Hades chuckled. She was a clever one, he very much liked cleverness. But he could not bring the sun out for her, no matter how much he would have liked to. "Very true, and unfortunately, I cannot give you the sun. I have no need for the sun, and I know when day is day and night is night." Hades sat next to her, and at that moment, servants came in to place food upon the table.

"But, must it be so terribly sad down here? I mean, the sun is rather a beautiful sight. How could someone, even you, go one for so long without the sun?"

The servants were rather amazed at this girl asking a God questions, but Hades was more amused rather than insulted. "Well, I do not think the sun is as wonderful, truly. You say that it is a wonderful sight, and yet I say that it is not. How could anything be such a wonderful sight when you look upon it the very sight blinds you?"

Persephone has never thought of it like that. Despite what she had thought of him before, she had thought of him as rather cruel and selfish, but now she started to see him rather insightful, more than her father and the other gods. "But, not even you hadn't longed to feel the warmth of the sun?"

"I have fires to do that for me. And anyhow, the darkness is not so terrible. Persephone, when the days are too hot, where is it that you retreat to so you may stay out of the burning sun?"

She thought for a second and said, "The shade."

"And that is?"

She sighed. "The darkness."

"Precisely. And when are you able to see the moon and stars? Certainly not when the sun is selfishly taking over the sky."

"No. You are right; it is only in the darkness that we can see the stars and moon in its glory."

Hades smirked, he was winning this battle. "Yes, and soon you shall become accustomed to this way of life. And it will be so much better even more so when you have come here."

"Please do not do that."

"Do what?"

"Act as if you love me."

"But I do." He was worried; he didn't want her to think that he was only saying these things to fool her. "I do have feelings, I may have never loved before, but I know, within my heart, that I do love you."

Persephone would not accept this idea, how on earth could he know of love? A thought came to her mind and she started to laugh. Hades did not like to be laughed at. "What is so funny? Do tell me."

"I had only realized something. You say that the moon is far better than the sun. But you see, the moon does not give the most important thing that is needed; life. The sun provides life and warmth for all in order for there to be a world. The sun knows how to love, the moon doesn't, and neither do you."

Hades felt a mix of feelings; anger, sadness and humiliation. She smiled and stood up and walked over to him. "If you do not mind, I would rather spend my morning in the company of other things, instead of you." She then curtsied. "Good morning." She said rather smugly and then left the room.

Hades sat in his chair for a moment, deciding which feelings he should feel, and then he flipped over the table and yelled. He had chosen anger. "HECATE!"

Hecate ran into the dining hall, out of breath and bowed. "Yes My Lord?"

"Where did she go? Tell me!"

"She went to the waterfall below. Just sitting there."

Hades hurried over to the pillars and saw her sitting there, whirling her fingers into the water. Hades wanted to stay mad, but he couldn't. His anger went down, but it wasn't enough for him to prevent him from complaining to Hecate.

"May I ask, what has happened between you and the girl?"

"Oh Hecate, she is so stubborn, that one! How could she not see that she is the luckiest of all the women, in both the mortal and immortal world? I can give her anything she wishes, but no, I cannot give her the sun, or love, since she claims that I do not know anything of it."

"Well, My Lord, she is the daughter of Zeus, of course she wouldn't believe that a God would know love. Gods, as well as Goddesses are not well known for being the most faithful of lovers. But you must show her that you are different."

"But how? I had almost won her over when she spoke of the sun, but she is stubborn. She will not see that there are other types of beauty other than in the light."

"Well you know, that is all that she has known. You cannot expect her to fully accept the darkness as you have. Not all of us have lived most of our lives inside of our father's belly, and then thrust upon into the depths of earth."

Hades enjoyed having Hecate here, not for any romantic or even sexual reasons, but because she was one of the only ones here that he could respect her opinion without being offended. She was most wise in what she said, and had often helped in difficult decisions, and he needed all the help he could get with Persephone.

"What do you suggest? I am now at a lost."

"No you are not. You still have yet to have her get to know you, or of your life. Make her a part of your life; let her know that you need her more than she would believe. Make her understand just why you have stolen her away. When she understands this, I am sure she will start warming up to you."

Hades sighed. "I hope so. I still refuse to make her my Queen without her consent. I am a thief, but not even I would steal her innocence, or even trick her. She deserves better than that."

Hades went off toward the waterfall, hoping not to ruin the moment, but Thantos had stopped him. "My Lord, it is judgment time."

Hades didn't want to, but he had a job to do. Persephone would have to wait.

The moment Hades left, Persephone looked up, feeling a strange emptiness in the air. She wondered what had happened to that. She ignored it then went on into looking into the water. She wondered just what was happening in the world above, how was her mother, and why hadn't she come to rescue her yet?

Persephone had looked up and saw Hecate, a fair looking woman looking at her. She felt terrified of this woman, Persephone felt that she had much power in her, and if she wanted to, she could harm Persephone in a second.

"Do not fear me. I am Hecate. Friend to Hades, as well to those Hades loves."

Persephone groaned. "When will you all see? Hades does not love me!"

"Why do you protest so?"

"Because, if he really did love me, he would have left me where I was the most happy. My happiness should have been his happiness."

"True, but if all that you have known in life is to take what it is that you want, how could you expect Hades not to steal you away?"

"Do you really believe that he loves me?"

"More than anything. I have known Hades ever since I came to being, and never before have I seen him more happy, as well as sad. He loves, but does not know how to express it. It is not my place to tell, but I will only say this; Hades has always been placed at the end, never spoken up to the things he had deserved, but he deserves a moment in his life where he is selfish. Remember this, my dear; we all deserve to have our selfish moments, especially those who have given up the most."

And with that, Hecate left.

Persephone lay back against a rock and thought of what she said. She had never heard of Hades being a kind or selfless God. If anything, she had only heard of how he was cruel, always jealous and angry at her father Zeus. And yet, she let herself think for a moment that perhaps Hecate was right. Everyone had thought her father was a brilliant and caring God, and yet, he wasn't always so.

Even though she had a good night's sleep, she felt instantly tired and soon fell asleep. Thanks many to Hecate, for putting a spell upon the young Persephone, not only a sleeping spell, but also a dreaming spell. Perhaps this may help the young maiden to see the true light in the dark God.

In her dream, Persephone had felt really warm; something was very close to her. Once she opened her eyes, she saw a blinding light, so close and she was falling towards it. The closer she was to the light, the warmer she was becoming, to a point to where she was burning.

She felt as if her whole body was melting, but then a dark, cold hand took hold of her and gently pulled her to him. She felt safe in his arms, as if she belonged to him. He took her away, far away from the burning light, and then she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 3-Rejection

**Oh, and since I have forgotten the last time when I should have, thanks to Akiza1 for her review, to princesschickie for favoring and following my story. Sorry that I hadn't mentioned you guys in the last chapter, but I knew you were there, I mean you were crowding my e-mail. As if I get a lot of people e-mailing me. It's rather lonely. Who am I kidding? I miss you guys! Please crowd me, I need some lovin'. **

Chapter 5- Day 3: Rejection

She couldn't believe that she had slept the whole day away. She was back into Hades' bed, and was ready for a new day. This would be day three since she has been captured, and still her mother has yet to come. Well, she thought, if Mother shan't come for me, then I will have to leave on my own, but how?

She thought and thought, until she decided to look through her trunk and found something that inspired her. If Hades' world is meant to be dark, then why not anger him through light?

She clothed herself and walked out of her room, with her head held high and her spirits renewed. All of the subjects gasped, shielded themselves and were repulsed that this insolent girl would so such a terrible thing.

Hades was heading to the dining hall, when a servant had come up to him in panic. "My Lord, My Lord!"

"What is the matter?"

"That girl you brought here."

Hades' heart had skipped many beats, why did it not sound good? "What is wrong? Is she hurt? What has happened?"

"My Lord she is-"

Persephone came up to the door and Hades' eyes went wide. "Wearing pink."

"A pink tunic with a turquoise toga. And for a special touch, a crown of flowers. Well, what do you think? It's very bright, isn't it?" asked Persephone rather proudly.

Persephone was hoping that Hades would become so angered that he would kick her out of the Underworld, and be freed.

"You look…absolutely beautiful."

That wasn't the reaction that either one was expecting. Hades meant it, she looked much like herself, she looked happier wearing this outfit.

"But My Lord, she is hurting our eyes. She is too bright."

"She is a Goddess of Earth, what do you expect? I think she looks beautiful. Do you disagree?"

"No, I am sorry." the servant said in a small voice. "I shall prepare breakfast for you both."

He left, leaving only Hades and Persephone alone. "You really do look beautiful. I mean it, like how you were."

"If you liked me better that way, then let me go back to my natural habitat, with the animals, the plants and the living."

She pushed open the doors, and they wacked with a long bang.

"What is the matter? Tell me, and let me remedy it."

"You know what is wrong. I am stuck in a dark world where I am being held hostage by a God who claims to know about love and that I will come to love him. All I have to say is that I will never come to be happy in this dark hole, I don't believe you when you say you love me and _I will not ever love you!_"

Hades let loose a shaky breath, he wasn't expecting such a violent reaction from her, and he most certainly would never expect her to be so cruel to him. He needed to plead to her, to convince her that he is a God, a man to love. But he stood there, unsure of what to say to her.

"Just as I thought. If you desperately loved me, you would have pleaded to me. And yet you say nothing."

"I am stunned by your cruelty."

"Any cruelty I have learned came from you."

"Why must you be so stubborn? I am trying to give you all that you wish."

"What I do wish is to go home! You have done nothing to make me feel at home."

"I know, but I am trying. I thought that I might give you a tour. If you are to stay here-"

"I will not stay here! My mother will come for me!"

"It has been three days and she will not come for you. She doesn't even know that you are even here."

Persephone's eyes widened and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your father will not tell her until you and I have married, that you are my wife."

So, she _was_ trapped. With no hope to escape, none at all. No matter what, she was forced to stay down here and marry this monster. Or did she? A terrible plan was forming in her mind, but she had to try. Persephone said, "Very well, if I am to stay here, I think it would be best to learn about my new home."

This made Hades very happy, thinking that she had finally accepted her fate.

She was heading toward the door when she said, "But first, allow me to change."

"There is no need; you are perfect as you are."

"Yes, but if I am to stay here forever, then I must become accustomed to your world." She walked out; making sure Hades or anyone was following her. Once she knew she was alone, she ran towards the huge doors that she had often seen on her way to the dining hall and opened them.

It had lead her into a room that held many more doors, doors that could lead to anywhere. She stood in the middle of the room and then picked the second door to her left and saw that the door opened to Hades' bed chamber. She closed the door and figured that this must be the room to all rooms, one of them must lead to her escape. She opened another door, one that was right across from her and found herself in the dining hall.

Hades was shocked to see Persephone using the Eternal Doors. Those doors could lead to anywhere in his kingdom, even to Charon, to the Upperworld. He became angry for being tricked and called for the guards just as she had closed the doors. She picked another door and found herself in the Asphodel Meadows. She left the door behind and didn't see that it had disappeared.

She met a spirit and had asked, "Excuse me, but could you please help me?"

He had just blankly stared at her and then walked right passed her. She felt cold inside, but she would not stop to get the answers that she needed. She had passed and asked many spirits until she reached an old woman and has asked her.

"Please, I am in need of help. I am part of the living and do not belong here. How do I escape?" The old woman, feeling sorry for the girl led her to a hole and pointed to it. "There?" asked Persephone. "I must go through there?" The old woman nodded. "Thank you my dear lady. Thank you."

"Be careful Persephone, daughter of Demeter."

Persephone thanked the lady once more and then slipped through the hole. Expecting to crawl through the hole, she found herself actually falling down the hole, not seeing a light at either end. She then tumbled down and landed upon the bank of a river. She sat up, feeling a pain in her knees and elbows, seeing that she had cut herself. But she ignored it when she heard the guards coming after her. She ran across the bank, almost slipping into the river.

"Halt!" They cried, but she didn't dare to stop. She found that up ahead was a quick and narrow turn, and thought that despite the danger, she had to take it. Seeing that she was coming nearer to the corner, she had used her powers to distract the guards. She sprouted flowers out to which had frightened the guards tremendously. She dashed into the narrow corner and watched the guards pass on by, leaving her behind.

She carefully walked along the path with her back to the dirt wall, making sure not to look down into the water. She had moments where she had almost fallen into the water, but she would not give up. She made it through and landed on a flat plan.

She was sure she was safe, but she heard a growl, three growls at the same time. She looked up and saw a huge black dog, or dogs, or rather a three headed dog with one body. It was Cerberus, Hades' loyal dog. He came closer to Persephone, making her take steps back, but she was right at the edge, about to fall. He glared his teeth, making her feel frightened, very frightened indeed. She knew that he would not allow anyone to leave the Underworld unless his master had a say.

Persephone had spotted an opening underneath Cerberus' body. She took a breath and dashed under Cerberus, confusing him and seeing her escape. Cerberus' tail waged and had hit her into the wall, cutting her cheek. She was growing angrier and angrier, she was too close to freedom and she wasn't about to let a dog stand in her way, even if it did have three heads and was three times her size.

She used her powers of wind to push the dog back, knocking his head against the wall, and was left unconscious. Persephone had felt her powers coming back to her since she was coming closer to the exist, meaning that she was closer to freedom. She hurried over to Charon, but she hadn't expected to meet the Tartarus spirits that would float into the river Styx. She tried to avoid them, but they were jumping out of the water and were trying to grab her.

She had fend them off as much as she could but one of the spirits grabbed hold of her dress and pulled her into the river. She was a good swimmer, but in these waters, she felt as if she was being choked and couldn't escape the invisible hands that were holding her. Despite the feeling of being weighed down, she would not give up. She kept fighting against the pressure and found that she was able to handle the chokehold for a moment longer. Her fingers grazed the top of the water, but her strength failed and she felt herself fading away, and the last thing that she had remembered was that she had felt a hand and she was gone.

**I get annoyed when women get captured and just accept their prison without so much fighting against it. Thought this might give the personality of Persephone improve. To heartache12 for following my story, to Akiza1 for reviewing, to hasitsclaws for following my story, and to Lady L Shardlake for following me and my story. Can't wait to have you guys read the upcoming chapter. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 4-Fear

**To Akiza1 for their endless reviews, to madame thorne for their review, and to GreekPrincess143 for favoring and following an old story of mine, Snow White and Loki. If you haven't yet checked it out, please do so. I heard it's really good. Oh boy guys, what is going to happen next? Will Hades be angry, will Persephone give up? What? Read and find out silly!**

Chapter 6- Day 4: Fear

_DAY 3 flashback_

Hades had a crazy and impatient day. When Persephone had tried to escape, he was more concern than he was angry, or even heartbroken. He knew that if she was to take the wrong door, she could have leaded herself into trouble. He may have ordered the guards to go after her, but he couldn't just leave her be.

He took the doors himself and through her flowery scent, she had taken the door to the Asphodel Meadows. He searched for her there and found that she had taken the hole down. Transporting himself down, he found that his beloved guard dog was just waking up from his attack from Persephone. He knew that she had to have been close, her flowery scent was strong.

He passed the river Styx when he saw floating in its waters Persephone's flower crown, the same one that she wore early that day. His heart skipped many beats, fearing for her. He knew that if she were kept under water too long, she could die. He was calmed down by the sight of her fight and splashing her way, and he was amazed that she was still alive, but not for long.

Seeing her hand at the surface, he took hold of her hand and lifted her up and away from the spirits that were drowning her and scurried away from the God of the Underworld. Hades felt like crying, he was relieved to know that she was in his arms, that he could feel her breathing. She still looked as beautiful last time he saw her. He had known that even Gods and Goddess themselves do not retrieve their looks back so quickly from spending even a second in the waters of the river Styx. Once Aphrodite had fallen into the water and it had taken her a whole day for her beauty to come back to her, but Persephone, she hadn't changed at all, untouched by the darkness.

He held her close, caressing her wet hair. Letting loose a shaky sigh, he was so grateful that he had gotten to her in time. If she had died, he knew that he would have thrown himself into the river as well and let himself go.

But she wasn't dead, and he knew, that she would love him. Seeing how much she was shaking, he took off his robe and wrapped it around her small body. He picked her up and was happily surprised that she had wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head closer to his bear shoulder. He smiled and whispered to her, "Come my love, we are going home."

He transported themselves back to his room, where he was greeted by the Fates. They had prepared a warm bath, which Persephone was placed in. Hades took hold of his cloak and stepped back to let the Fates work on her. They started to remove her toga and feeling out of place and as if betraying his promise to Persephone, he walked out of the room.

The Fates watched as he had left the room, and once they were alone, they spoke amongst themselves. Clotho, who had in her hands the ruined clothes of Persephone, said, "Poor Hades. I have never seen him so wrapped up in another life before. Did you see him? Those eyes of his, they are no longer white, they are becoming a light blue."

"The God of Darkness is having light enter his soul." Replied Lachesis. "It was always so. Do we not see the fates of the Gods as well? We knew that Hades would take Persephone as his bride."

"But we never expected such a trail it was for them to belong together." Said Atropos. "This one had great spirit. Never have I seen anyone, mortal or immortal, survive the river Styx as she had. Mortals die often instantly, immortals most often survive, but grow old."

Lachesis chuckled, "Oh yes, remember when Aphrodite had lost her beauty for a whole day. Ha, that day anyone could say they were more beautiful than Aphrodite and be correct."

Washing the unconscious Persephone, Clotho shook her head and muttered, "It is a shame that it had to be done like this. It will take her this adventure to truly understand her feelings for him. It is known, that by the end of the first day of her awakening, she will care for our Lord, it is known."

Hades returned, to find that Persephone was tucked into the bed and that the Fates were cleaning up. "Leave us." They picked up their things and left Hades alone with Persephone.

Hades, knew that the worst was over, but he had never seen this reaction to the river before, to which made him really nervous for her. He sat beside the bed and looked upon her. Oh, why couldn't life go his way and be easy on him, why must he have to endure the hatred of many people and hope for the love of only one?

He would not leave her side, no matter how long she slept; she would not awaken without him next to her. He fell to his knees and rested his head upon his bed, reaching out his hands for hers, but as always, they were so far away and far from his reach.

And so he stayed with her throughout the day and night, never leaving her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demeter had to rest; it has been four days since her daughter was gone from her. She had lost interest in anything else in the world all except her daughter. Persephone was all that she had of the love that ignored her. Demeter always knew of what her brother and lover was like, he was a man of so little sympathy and yet a man of so much passion. Sadly, he doesn't save it for only one woman.

Demeter always remembered her brother as this bright light. When she was freed from her father's belly, the very first sight that she saw was her brother. He was a tall magnificent creature, with brazen skin and sun-like hair, shinning bright with warm brown eyes. He held out a strong arm to her and said, "Sister dear, stand and be free."

She felt as if her life was really beginning and that he was the center of her life. She vowed to do anything he asked, not only as a wish to repay him for his kindness, but also because she loved him. She wanted to be worthy to him and of him, she wanted to prove that she could be a proper sister to him, as well as a Goddess. When he gave her the position of the Earth, she knew that this was her chance at proving to him of how well she could be.

It had been years later, and lovers later when Zeus first took notice of Demeter. He made her feel like a woman in his eyes and later in his arms. He had spoken such tender words of love to her that she had to believe him, and through such acts of love, she found herself heavy with child.

She was the happiest of creatures when she learned of her carrying a child that would be much like her lover. Zeus was happy at the start, always saying how proud he would be of his son, a son to carry on the tradition of the Gods. When she gave birth to a daughter, she feared that Zeus would be angered, but he wasn't. He told her that their daughter, Persephone, was the most beautiful treasure that he could ever have.

Persephone was Zeus' treasure for a few years, as was Demeter, and then another became his greatest treasure. Demeter couldn't understand why he would betray her, when he had always told her that he had loved her and that there would be no other?

Demeter did not despair, for she did have her child and she would make sure that she would never lose her daughter, never be without her love.

But it has been four days, and she had yet to find her child. She thought back on the last time they had spoken, and feeling rather sad upon their meeting.

_Persephone had been sitting outside when Demeter found her. She watched as her child watched the sun rise, amazed to see just how beautiful she had become. Persephone was a brilliant child with wit and kindness, a perfect child to her._

_ She raised her child on her own for the last nineteen years and hoped that they would spend many more together and happily. But as she knew her daughter well, this would be a day where Persephone would sigh and dream._

_"Persephone, tell me why you sigh. Why must you dream?"_

_"I sigh because I am lonely here. I dream because I know that there is more than our home beyond here, and I wish to go there."_

_"But dearest, in those lands, there are people who would harm you, cheat you out of such happiness such as love. If you remember those suitors of yours, Hermes, Apollo, Ares and Hephaestus, they all would have hurt you, betrayed your love and leave you alone. None but I love you truly, and it is best that you stay with the one who loves you."_

_Demeter held her child and kissed her forehead. "I love you, that is all you need."_

_"Oh Mother, I love you too. Will you stay with me and pick flowers? I would like to make a flower necklace to go with my flower crown and I could use the help."_

_Demeter shook her head and said, "I am sorry, but your father has asked for me." Demeter informed rather cheerfully, thinking that he wanted her for a different reason. "I will most likely be gone for most of the day and I would like it very much if you would stay here with Cyane."_

_Persephone sighed and nodded. "Yes Mother. I promise."_

_Demeter hugged her daughter once more and said, "Goodbye and I love you. Behave!" And with that, she flew off as a crane and hurried to her brother and lover._

Demeter had only wished that she had not left her so alone, with such friends who were not powerful enough to handle whoever it was that had stolen Persephone. Demeter vowed that she would torment the being that kidnapped her daughter and punish it so they may know the suffering Demeter felt. And if they had harmed her child in anyway suffering beyond all suffering would befall them.

Demeter, feeling motivated, got up from her resting place and tread through the dried earth, the earth that she was ignoring to keep healthy and well. Until she found her child, Demeter would not worry about anything else, even something as meaningless as the earth and the humans who lived upon it.

~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~

Hades still stayed by the bedside of Persephone. It was only four days ago when she first was brought here. Hades had such high hopes that he would no longer be lonely and would for once know what it meant to love and be loved. Now, he had brought nothing but pain and fear to Persephone. He knew that he frightened her, but it wasn't by his doing.

He wanted to damn Demeter for telling such lies to Persephone of his nature. He always knew that Demeter was a fool for falling for Zeus' lies, even when she knew of what he did, of what he was. But his heroics, his golden looks were enough to eclipse such obvious tricks and plays upon the heart and fall hard did she for her brother.

He knew too that Zeus had told all of his siblings that it was Hades that was to be feared and hated from all since he was the one with the Underworld, the place for the dead. Retreating to the heavens, they all turned on Hades and raised their children and friends to stay away from Hades. Hades hadn't cared for what they had said to whom, until now.

Oh, why hasn't she awakened? It had been almost a whole day and still she sleeps so soundly and deeply as if she was dead. He had summoned the little creature that Persephone had adored when she was in the world above and watched as the little creature purr and curl up next to his newfound mistress.

How will he amend for his crimes to Persephone? He shouldn't have let her be alone, he shouldn't have left those doors unlocked, he shouldn't have-

"Oh stop that will you?"

Hades turned and saw that it was Hecate. She was leaning against the door and seemed rather annoyed. "Leave us."

"To do what? Cry and moan of how you could have prevented this? What good would that do for her? There was nothing you could do then and there is nothing you can do now."

"Do you mean-"

"No. Only that is she could survive such deadly waters, then she must be able to survive it now. Gods may be able to recover their looks in a day, but they stay within this comatose for weeks. I know that she will come around."

"How? I am the darkest of darkness. I am not worthy of such purity and light. Why shouldn't it surprise me that I would kill her too?" He hid in his hands and wept.

Hecate only looked at him. "I would slap some sense into you, but I would fear of cutting myself on those cheekbones." He looked up at her, almost disgusted, but it got him to look at her. "Come my Lord, has she not proven herself to be a strong spirit? If such purity and light were to perish under the darkness, then tell me why isn't she dead by now? She has lived for four days and proven that she can withstand darkness as you can, for a long time.

"Persephone is not a simple weak child as Demeter would like her to be, but rather the strong willed woman that you see her as. If you believe in Persephone, keep believing that she will make it through, and then she shall. Faith is such a strong thing, especially when you place your faith in another's hands. Let Persephone know that you will never lose faith in her, and she will not only come back to you, but will also see you in a different light.

"Such faith will bring about love, and love will bring you out of the darkness that you so lived in for an eternity."

Hades looked up and found that Hecate was gone, but he would not ignore what it was that she said. And so, he took her hand again and believed with all his might that she would come back to him.

Oh Persephone, please awake and stay with me, Your hands are cold and you breathe so hollow, tell me that this is not to be, for all my days will be filled with wallow, and ask to let what little of my soul to fly, to where you are whether you live or die.

**Awwww. The last bit is supposed to be Hades, just in case if anyone got confused. Thanks to yori neko for favoring, following and commenting on my story and to XwitchlightX for following my story. Will Persephone awaken from her slumber, and how long? What will she do when she finds that it was Hades that saved her? Will the Sabers ever get to the Stanley Cup? Only time will tell.**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 5-Pity

**To the guest, Aravi Velez and Akiza1 who gave me a review, to my story followers, AphraelDawn, harmonius14, and Aravi Velez. To harmonius14 and Aravi Velez for favoring my story and to Aravi Velez for favoring me. Not much going on, so here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 7: Day 5- Pity 

Persephone raised her heavy eyelids and stirred in her bed. She felt rather sore and sleepy, but she felt as if she couldn't sleep anymore. She felt a little critter next to her in bed, and found that it was her strange friend, the same one that had greeted her on the surface of the earth. She petted her little friend and chuckled when its back curved and purred.

She looked over to her right and found that Hades was there, but asleep. It was a different kind of sleep, she had seen her mother do a similar thing and it was meant for something else completely. It was some kind of mediation, a mediation that she knew that she couldn't wake him even if she wanted to.

Persephone was looking at Hades, more than she would have. Why on all of her mother's Earth didn't she see that Hades was a very handsome god? His hair was as black as the night, but with a handsome relaxedness to it, his skin may have been pale, but there was radiance to it, like marble. His cheek bones were extraordinary, they were prominent, not in the way that made him look dead, but in the way that made him look sculpted. Even from his half bent form, she could see that he was a built man, a handsomely built man. She couldn't stop herself from changing her mind of what she thought when she first saw him, he _was _handsome, devilishly handsome.

She wasn't sure what to do, if he wasn't to be awakened, would she then just lie here, waiting for him? She struggled to sit up, but did it anyhow. The waters of Styx had made her rather weak, but she fought against the weakness, knowing that she would have to get back on her feet.

She had no fear of awakening Hades, and so, she got up and it had dawned on her that she had slept in this room for five days and she had yet to look around her room. She went to her left and looked out of the balcony, which showed the most beautiful view that she had ever seen, more so than in the Upperworld. It was of a meadow, covered with red flowers with black centers and a small pond, under a white luminous light, very much like the moon.

She felt peaceful looking out, as if this was the very thing she needed. Turning away, she looked over at the tables and closets. In the closets were nothing but fine clothes and cloaks. On the tables, she found there were scrolls, filled with stories, some by famous writers, other it's seemed to be by Hades.

Persephone opened one of his scrolls and read it. It was a poem, a lengthy poem, making Persephone sit upon the chair next to the table and reading.

Dancing in the prime of life and light,

There beheld the dearest beloved of mine,

Her eyes could brighten the darkest of night,

And her hair, red, soft and fine,

I liken her to nothing in the entire world,

For there is no other as perfect as she,

Around her finger I am curled,

Forever her servant I will be.

Darkness is my kingdom and I am horror,

For death is but my duty and profession,

In loving she who is my restorer,

I list this here and now my confession,

I will love Beauty with all the will power in my heart,

For this Beast has never felt such happiness before,

He finds he cannot be too far apart,

From she who this Beast would adore.

If I hope a little too much, as well as dream,

Will my soul be banished like an outcast,

Or will it find that it Beauty is not what she seem,

And will my soul find its mate at last?

Persephone felt rather touched by this poem, she had felt as if she was betraying a part of her, a small but important part of her soul that was kept hidden in darkness.

She read more poems and writings, all had seemed the same, all needing love, hoping for love, and yet none of them mention achieving such a passionate love. She had to remove herself from the table, if she read more of these poems she would have completely lost herself.

She wondered to a small table that had a small box, just waiting there, as if a valuable showpiece. Persephone wasn't sure if this could be dangerous, but thinking again of Hades, there would not have been anything in this room that would cause her harm.

She opened the box and was amazed to find that inside was nothing special, just some trinkets. She was about to close the box, but then her eye caught something. She picked up a flower crown, observed it, and found that it was being kept in delicate condition, still had a scent to them. They were her flower crown, one that she made a month ago. She remembered, she made it for her mother, but left it behind when her mother called for her. She remembered that when she went back for the flowers, they were gone.

Did Hades take her flowers? She searched through the box and found more things that were hers. She found a ripped piece of fabric, light blue and smelt of flowers. She thought back and remembered that while she played upon the rocks, she had ripped her dress. This must have been the ripped piece that she had lost. She found a piece of string, dress string that she had cut from her dress when she had gotten stuck between two rocks. Inside the box were more trinkets, more things that came from her that Hades kept aside for himself.

Was he so lonely, so desperate for human affection that he had to keep such worthless objects as the most sentimental memorabilia?

Her heart ached more for him, and her eyes opened more. She looked back at the God who was in meditation; he was nothing like what her mother had always told her of him. When she thought of it, all the times when she accused of Hades for not loving her because he stole her away, didn't her mother do the same thing?

Indeed, her own mother stole her away from all other Gods and Goddess, stole her away from her father and of companionship. The only difference between Hades and her mother was that her mother never gave her a choice, her mother never asked of what Persephone wanted or of what she thought.

She went back into the bed and touched Hades' hand and in an instant, she felt his…what, how could she describe it? It was as if she saw all of his vulnerabilities, his emotions, and his fears. She saw a dark place, deep within a body filled with anger and hate, but it wasn't Hades, it was another. She also felt a sense of loss because he didn't fight enough. She tried to make sense of what she was feeling, but she knew that in the end, she had to feel pity for this God as well as Hades always tried to make Persephone happy, he knew that what he did was wrong, but for a good reason.

Her fear and hate of him disappeared and started to see him as something more, someone more than a dread Lord of the Underworld. She caressed his hands, caressing the scars that covered his hands and watched him awake from his meditation.

She was amazed to see that his eyes were a wonderful shade of blue, very much like water, clear and inviting.

At first he had the hazed look of a happy man, but when he realized that Persephone was looking at him, he shot right up and gently held her sides and asked "Are you alright? You aren't harmed in any way?"

She smiled tenderly and shook her head. She was relieved that he wasn't angry; she knew that what she did was foolish, but he had to know that she had to try. But now, she didn't want to try again.

"Is there anything that you want? Tell me, I will give you anything you want."

She knew that she could have asked him to take her home, she could have played upon his weakness, but instead she asked for something she wanted more.

"I would really like to have something to eat."

Hades wasn't expecting that from her, he imagined that she would want to go home, but instead he almost wanted to kiss her for asking for food. But he held back, fearing that he would spook Persephone. He jumped up and ordered a servant to bring in food for both him and her. He took his spot back next to the bed and said, "I hope that you do not mind eating food from the world above, I made sure that we had enough for you."

Persephone wanted to chuckle at Hades for the way he was bouncing around and telling servants and others alike that she was all right and that they were eating together. They carried in trays for Persephone and Hades to eat on the bed, she sitting back and he sitting next to the bed.

Persephone was trying to eat, but caught that there were others peering through the door and trying to look at them. "Hades." She nodded to the door and made a face.

Hades stood up and said, "Leave, this concerns none of you."

They started to disperse, but a few stayed behind, one of them saying, "We are honored to have you here Mistress, and we hope-"

"Yes, thank you for your input." Hades said as he closed the door on them. Rejoining Persephone, he sighed and smiled. "I am very happy that you are eating now."

"Yes, I must admit, I was being foolish." Turning serious she said, "I hope to ask for your forgiveness. I know that I must have been so much trouble, and it must have caused you so much pain. Please forgive me."

"No, I will not allow you to think ill of yourself. If anything, I must beg for your forgiveness, for it is because of me that you did what you thought was best. I am nothing, and you are everything."

Persephone would not allow him to abuse himself, her heart couldn't bear it. She felt the need to touch his hair, and in a second of hesitation, she placed her hand on his head and started to caress him. He sighed, almost pleased with such a tender act.

"Oh poor Hades, haven't you been happy once in your life?"

"I am happy now."

They both smiled and continued on with their dinner, feeling as if a new leaf has been turned and better days will come their way.

**Sweetie Hades, Persephone needs to give him some loving and soon. I need to speak to the writer about this. Oh wait, teeheeteeheee. Keep on reading guys, the mushy stuff is coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 6- Understanding

**Ugh, guys, I am trying to get this done for you guys. I have been busy working on my school's 50****th**** Anniversary show. I am writing a short play and it is tedious. Hopefully we can get pass the pre-production without fail and get right into the rehearsing for the show. **

Chapter 8- Day 6: Understanding

Persephone had felt like her old self after sleeping more and was actually happy to see Hades. Now that she saw a different side to Hades, she was ready to come and understand him a bit more. She chose an emerald dress with black and gold highlights. She met Hades again in the dining hall, and she noticed how much happier he had seemed, she saw that he was gaining more color into his eyes, a nice blue that reminded her of water, clear and refreshing.

"Good morning, Persephone." He kissed her hand, feeling brave enough to do it.

"Good morning, Hades." She said as he pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

Relived that Persephone was eating again, Hades felt comfortable to eat as well. "Persephone, would you like to see what it is exactly that I do?"

"You want me there?"

"Yes, it would be good for you to see what it is that I do. Not many people really see just how difficult it is."

Persephone's mother would have never let her come with her when she worked; she had always left her behind. But Hades wasn't going to leave her behind, he wasn't going to ignore her. She was excited, it was odd to be excited for sealing the fate of dead souls, but it was still exciting none the less.

When they reached the Room of Fate, Hades had Persephone sit right next to him as he sat on the left chair, waving people to come in. There was plenty of people today, but not as many that Persephone would have thought.

"Why aren't there more people?"

"Because not many die every day. The worst days are the ones where there is a major battle and then we have a rush."

Persephone looked at the dead souls; some of them looked terrified while others looked passive. She watched as Hades passed judgment, unsure how he was able to do such a job and how does he know that he is placing everyone where they should be. Nearer to the end, two little children came up, a girl of ten and a boy of five. The little boy was looking at Persephone, hiding behind his sister and smiling at Persephone.

Hades granted them access to the Elysian Fields, and when the children passed them, the little boy went up to Persephone and waved at her. When she waved back, the boy laughed and then ran away, catching up with his sister.

Persephone laughed at this adorable child. The whole room looked at her, amazed to hear laughter here, especially a woman's laugh. Even Hades enjoyed having her with him at Judgment, especially when they were faced the souls who were to be sent to the Elysian Fields. There was only one soul who gave Hades a hard time, a Roman noble who thought that he was above the gods and deserved to be in the Elysian Fields. He even had the audacity to give Persephone the eye, but to Hades' pleasure, she turned her eyes away from him, clearly disgusted.

Afterwards, Hades held out his hand to Persephone and asked, "Shall we eat?"

She took his hand and as they walked back, they passed the waterfall that Persephone once fell asleep by. Then she was hit with an idea. "Hades, could we have dinner here, in front of the waterfall instead of the dining hall?"

Hades wasn't sure if he wanted to be near something so clean and pure, something that could show his reflection, but he saw in her eyes that she really wanted to, so he complied. He ordered the servants to bring the food to the water, as well as a blanket for comfort.

Once they were alone, Hades asked, "Now, what shall we talk about my dear, as we dine beside the waters?"

Persephone bite her lip and then said, nervously, "Hades, when I had touched your hand while you were asleep, I had felt…something. I can't really explain it, but I felt terrified, as if I was trapped by some overwhelming force for such a long time. What was that that I had felt?"

Hades' face fell and he almost put his body into a huddle, turned somewhat away from her. "Oh Persephone."

"Hades?"

"I am not sure if I want to tell you. It is rather sad, and I wouldn't like to make you sad."

She moved closer to him and said, "But I see just how sad you are, and I do not want you to be sad. If ever there was something that made me feel bad, I would let it out. The pain does you no good if you keep it all within you."

He had never heard anyone say that they cared if he was sad or not. He realized that he was right to fall in love with Persephone. He sighed, "Persephone, those feelings that you felt, the one you just mentioned, was me being inside of my father's belly."

Persephone was confused; she had always thought that it was women who would carry the children. "Hades, what do you mean, when you were inside of your father's belly?"

"My father had heard prophecies of his children overthrowing him, and so, he ate us."

Persephone gasped. "What?"

"He ate us." He said heart-breakingly. "He devoured us right from the beginning, trapping us all from life. I was the first. I have lived in darkness for so long, it's no wonder that I belong to it."

"Who were the others?"

"All of us titans, even your mother."

"Mother never told me that she was trapped inside of her father's belly."

"Oh yes." He chuckled bitterly. "And I am not surprised that she never told you that it was I that protected her, as well as everyone else, when we were trapped inside. No, but she would tell you that your father was a hero and just how great he was when he saved us all. None of us was to mind that he had the privilege life of being raised in the outside world and in the loving arms of those who could protect him from the darkness and fear."

He looked down with his hands on his lap. Persephone took hold of his hands and said, "Hades, I know what it is like to be hidden from the world. Mother would never let me meet new people."

"But what about your friends?"

"Friends? Oh, them. Well, they were more like playful babysitters than they were friends. I always knew that Mother had ordered them to watch over me. You see, it doesn't matter where you are, a prison is a prison."

"And do you feel as if this place is a prison?"

Persephone thought for a brief moment and then replied, "I did once, but realizing that you have given me more freedom than my mother had ever given me. I-I suppose I should thank you for that."

They laughed at the irony of it all. "Oh Persephone."

"Tell me more. I had felt as if you had lost something, something dear. And, what had happened to your hands? Please tell me."

Hades removed his hands from Persephone's touch and let out a shaky sigh. "Oh Persephone, how lucky you were to have such a loving parent. Father was difficult to handle, difficult to defeat and these hands of mine are the constant reminder that I have wronged my father."

She took back his hands and said, "You cannot wrong a father that had wronged you. Parents are meant to love and raise their children, and your father had not cared for you, you are not bound to him in any way. Do not look at your hands as a vessel of shame, but rather a trophy of survival."

"You do not find them…grotesque?"

"No, how could I? They are nice hands, strong hands and quite beautiful. Even-" She couldn't say it, she would have blushed. She placed his hands back down and took a sip of her wine.

Hades wanted to know what she was going to say, but judging by the light shade of pink in her cheeks, made him take it, whatever she was going to say, a compliment.

Hecate looked over them from the dining hall. She turned to the crowd that was standing, waiting anxiously, and then she nodded and smiled.

They crowd gave a silent applause, they were hoping that their master would have found happiness, and there were some who teased that it would be good for the master to finally have a woman, thinking that it would loosen him up. Either way, they were all happy that their master was finally happy.

**Thanks to Aravi Velez, madame thome,** **Melia S. Atwood for commenting, to avatress15, Senseijordan, Melia S. Atwood,** **for following my story. And to Flutterby Rose, I will take up your offer and I gladly take your cookies, I am sure they are very tasty.**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 7-Compassion

**Guys I have a tumblr now, if you guys want to check me out. It is the same as my pen to Aravi Velez for your review, to Ailovec for favoring my story as well as following it and to LOTL Stephanie.L for following my story. **

Chapter 9: Day 7-Compassion

Hades was excited to start a new day. Today, he was ready to give Persephone the proper tour, one where she would try not to escape. He hurried down to the dining hall and on his way, he had heard someone singing. It sounded so familiar, so beautiful, what was it? He opened the door and found that it was Persephone, singing a lullaby. Oh, it was wonderful to hear her sing again; at least he knew that she was happy when she sang. He came closer to where she stood and waited until she was done. Once she was done, he clapped in appreciation, making Persephone look back and smile at him.

"Bravo. A nightingale in our mist."

She went over to him and hugged him. He was surprised by this action, but in a moment he hugged her back. "Persephone, if you don't mind, I would like to give you a tour of my home. Granted that you will not try to escape again."

She laughed and nodded. "That would be very nice. And I promise that I will not go through any doors that I do not know."

They both chuckled and both decided that they would skip eating, since they were not hungry and went off for their tour. He offered her arm and took a step. "Well, this is the dining hall."

She giggled and he even had to laugh at his own joke. Walking out, he brought her to a huge room and announced, "This is the throne room."

Persephone walked into the room, which at the moment was empty, and right in the middle of the room was a huge fire pit and on the sides was long rectangular tables and chairs were a wrought iron. Straight ahead were two huge chairs, higher than the others, and bigger, with red cushions with gold tassels at the end of each corner. Hugging from the ceiling and walls were banners, which were red with a black three headed dog picture on it. She knew it was Cerberus and that this was Hades' emblem. It look as if it was a place to have a party.

"Is this where you have your parties?"

"Of course. Have you never seen a throne room before?"

"No."

Hades immediately realized that she hadn't, being cooped up her whole life. "Forgive me, I should have realized."

"No please, do not apologies. It is an easy mistake to make. Not many people have been kept hidden from the world as we have." She smiled and squeezed his hand tenderly. "No one knows solitude better than we do."

He chuckled, amused and happy that she had she used "we". Walking out, he decided to show her the doors. Before going into the doors, he turned to her and said rather seriously, "Now, I need you to understand this and listen very carefully. These are the doors that lead to other places. If you are not careful, they will lead you into danger. They are almost like short cuts. If you want to use these doors, please, do not use them without me. It can be very dangerous if someone who does not know where to go and how to control the doors, or if your powers are stronger."

"My powers? I thought that I was not to have my powers."

"I would not deny you what is natural to you. Powers to the gods is like food for the mortals. I would not let your powers be weak. I will teach you how to strengthen them and how to use them to the fullest. I swear."

Persephone was grateful for his honesty and help. Her mother would never let her even talk about her powers, much less use them. But she would practice them while her mother would be away. This was the big difference between Hades and her mother; she always hindered her in anything she wanted to do, she took away her respect. Hades was willing to treat her as a equal, he respected her and anything that she wanted.

He then brought her to the door and opened it to the circular room that had more doors. "I want you to meet a dear friend and companion of mine." Hades opened the door third from the one across them, and it opened to what looked like a dungeon. He let go of her and went up to the bared doors. Persephone tried to come closer, but Hades stopped her. "Stay there. I wouldn't want him to hurt you."

Hades snapped his fingers and the door locks were unlocking and it opened slightly. Hades went through the door and Persephone had heard Hades talking to someone and then there was a growl. She took a step back and when a huge blur came closer to the door, she was not going to be afraid; she was going to prove that she deserved the respect of Hades. Then there he was, Hades companion; Cerberus. The huge dog came up to Persephone and growled. She wasn't going to be afraid of this beast, she had bested him once before, and if needs be, she will do it again.

Cerberus came closer to her, and then, suddenly, he fell to his paws and bowed to Persephone and whined. Hades came to Persephone and said, "Do you know what this means?"

Persephone shook her head.

"Cerberus has recognized you as a worthy friend. He has never bowed down to anyone except to me."

Persephone went up to Cerberus and held out a hand. Hesitantly, she petted the middle head and when she did, he lifted his head and all three took turns licking her face. She couldn't help but to laugh.

Cerberus then fell onto his back and waited for a belly rub. Persephone rubbed his belly saying, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!"

Cerberus' tongues were hanging out and his legs were shaking with pleasure.

Hades laughed, feeling so happy. He didn't know why, but he felt really happy. Perhaps it was that she was happy, or because everything feels just right, as if it was always meant to be. Persephone had worked her way into Cerberus' heart, and she worked deeper in Hades' burying herself not only in his heart, but in his very soul.

Hades went up to Persephone and said, "Come, I want you to see something else."

Persephone stepped back and said, "Good-bye Cerberus."

Cerberus, very far from his vicious nature, sat and lifted a paw to wave good-bye. Hades lead her away and didn't think of locking Cerberus up, trusting his pet now.

Once they were back into the door room, Persephone sighed and said, "What a nice dog."

"He is never that nice to anyone, not even me. You have quite a charm on all of us. I often wonder if you are a sorceress."

Persephone laughed and shook her head. "No, just a daughter of a goddess."

Hades lead her to the door that brought them back into the hallway and brought her to a door. "This is perhaps my favorite room."

He opened the door and inside was a medium sized room with shelves filled with scrolls and there were some lounging chairs.

"It's a library!" Persephone excitedly went over to a shelf and looked at the scrolls. "I have always heard of libraries, but Mother would never let me read anything. I suppose she had feared that I would get the wrong ideas."

"She wanted to keep you all for herself. In keeping you ignorant, she never had to fear of losing you. But I shall not deny you of anything, not even the proper education. You'll find the experience rather…freeing."

Persephone cleared her throat, as if she is trying to clear the air of that comment, which made her feel rather nervous. She moved from one shelf to another until, something within her, grabbed a scroll from the middle of many others and opened.

"Ah, I see that you have picked my favorite. Shall I read it to you?"

"Yes, please."

Hades had her sit across from him and as she lay gracefully back, Hades sat in the singular chair and started to read aloud.

A slender, lovely, graceful girl,  
Just budding into supple line,  
And you scare her and make her shy.  
Laid her down in a thousand flowers,  
And put my soft wool cloak around her.  
I slid my arm under her neck  
To still the fear in her eyes,  
For she was trembling like a fawn,  
I caressed the beauty of all her body  
And the desire of love wringed my heart  
Like a huge cloud cloaked my eyes  
And stole the sweetest breath from my chest.

Persephone smiled as he read, listening to the words as they flowed out of his mouth and brought to life by his deep, rich voice. He said that it was his favorite, perhaps because it was so much like him, of how he felt. She didn't want to leave him wanting, even he deserved a chance for happiness, and she cared for him too much to want to hurt him. Care for him? She couldn't believe that she had thought that. But she did; she did think it and she did feel that way for him.

When he finished, they just sat there looking at each other figuring out what to say next. Persephone's stomach spoke for them. They laughed and Hades offers his arm for her so they may have dinner together.

~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demeter was summoned by Zeus, who was angry at her. Zeus called out to Demeter, who stepped up to his throne.

"How dare you allow the Earth to suffer, when you know very well that it is your duty to do so?"

"Because I have only one daughter who means more to me than any mortal."

"Have you no compassion for these mortals? The very creatures that worship us and give us life?"

"I have vowed that until I have ended my suffering, the earth will suffer with me. The leaves will turn yellow, the trees will die and the crops will suffer as I have until I have my child back. And not even you will stop me from doing so."

Demeter flew away, leaving Zeus alone. He got up and slammed his hands on a nearby table. "Hades, hurry. Please, our existence depends on you."

**The poem was by Archilochos from Paros. Thanks to Flutterby Rose and madame thome for your review, to my new story followers Kitten the Wolf and Dominique A.D.C.P, as well as for favoring my story. Thanks to Tigerstark for following and favoring my old story "Snow White and Loki". **


	10. Chapter 10: Day 8-Love

**In honor of Valentine's Day, here is the chapter of love. Thanks to Aravi Velez for your funny review, to Gattius for your review, for favoring my story and me! **

Chapter 10: Day 8- Love

Persephone sat in the library for the longest time. She had awakened early before anyone else was awake, though, admittedly she had not gotten any sleep. She had spent all night thinking about what she and Hades had shared the other day. She wanted to hate Hades for kidnapping her and hurting her and her mother. She wanted to believe that he didn't love her, not really, but he did. And she…She almost said it in her mind that she loved him. No, she didn't love him. Did she?

She sat down, she was just confused. She had never felt like this before, never for anyone else. And it frightens her. Persephone leaned against the head of the lounging chair and thought silently. Taking a mental trip back through the days, Persephone felt bad for Hades the first days when she treated him poorly. But then she smiled when she thought of the days when they spent together and were happy.

"Persephone?"

She jumped when someone's hand was placed on her shoulder and she sighed when it revealed to be Hades. "Oh, it's only you."

"I am sorry that I frightened you."

"You didn't frighten me; I just didn't hear you come in."

"You weren't there for breakfast. I was worried."

"I was here for awhile, I suppose I have forgotten the time. Please, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. Why did you come in here?"

She shrugs. "I like it in here. There is a certain peace about this place."

He smiled, "I feel the same about this place. It is the one place where I do not remember about what I must face day in and day out. Do you need anything?"

"Oh no, I just was thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything. Nothing in particular." She didn't want him to know about what she was really thinking.

"Well, if you have no need for anything, then I shall leave you to your thoughts."

"No, wait." She took hold of his sleeve.

"Did you want to eat?"

"No, I just want to talk. Please, sit with me."

Persephone moved over and Hades sat down, asking, "What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"I am fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Very well, what shall we talk about?"

"Out of curiosity, how long have you been watching me? That is, before you took me away?"

"Oh, um," he blushed and looking away. "A month."

"A month? And in the month you fell in love with me?"

"No, in a moment I fell in love with you. It just took me a month to finally decide to do something about it." He the whistled and then Persephone's little lizard friend came into the room, immediately coming to her.

" Pelagius!" She scooped up the lizard and snuggled with him, as he purred with delight.

"It was that little creature that made me gain the courage to take you away. When I saw that you had given him affection, I had believed that you could love ugly things, once you saw that they were good. When then…I thought you could do the same for me." Hades started to become emotional. "I wanted you to love me more than I wanted to love you."

"Why?"

"Because it was easy for me to love you, it isn't easy for you to love me. Love has never come easy for me that soon it wasn't a want, but a need. The need for happiness, for friends, for intimacy, for love, for life. I need you."

She felt her heart break as he spoke, poor Hades, to have never known happiness, true happiness. She did not reply for a moment, but then thoughtfully said, "I suppose I need you too. Because you see, we have so much in common. I suppose that we don't belong anywhere but with each other."

Hades laughed, "A pair of misfits."

They both laughed, and unknowingly, Persephone moved closer so she would be closer to Hades and her hand landed on Hades' hand. She would have taken her hand back, but Hades took hold of her gently, turning it over to her palm and tracing the lines on her palm.

"I wonder what these lines mean."

"Oh, I can tell you!" Persephone had gotten excited and held her hand out so they both may be able to see. "Right here, means life. Notice how long it is? That means I shall have a long life. And this one says I am creative."

"What is that strange looking line? It looks almost like an 'H'."

Persephone knew which line he meant, it was a line that was at the side across her thumb, where the 'H' ran off her hand. "That one, I could never understand what that line meant. Now, your turn." She took his hand and looked at it carefully. Hades watched her face and then jumped when she burst with a sudden, "Ah ha!"

"What? What is it?"

"You…are shy."

Hades sighed, relived that it wasn't something horrible. "What else?"

"Oh, and as expected, you shall have a long life. This line, the one that connects life and faith, means that you depend upon faith for your life. Oh, wait." She looked closer at his hand and said, "Look at that."

On his right hand was a strange line, one like Persephone had, but his looked more like a 'P'. "What is this line that connects to that funny line?"

"That? It connects to the heart line. Or love."

Hades looked back at Persephone's hand and noted that her line connected to her love line. Hades, curious, put her left and his right hand together, and their two unusual lines connected. What it meant, they didn't fully understand, but that little bit within told them that it was meant to be.

Hades wrapped his hand around Persephone's, entwining their fingers. Using his free hand, Hades had taken hold of Persephone's chin, and gently making her look at him. He pushed away a strand of hair and, in his boldness, leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, it was like taking a breath of fresh air.

Persephone felt warmth all over her body, and her instant reaction, not knowing where it had come from; Persephone had her one hand run through his hair and the other had held onto his neck. Hades allowed himself to enjoy the kiss even more by slipping his hands around her waist, feeling the warmth of her body. He had never held a woman like this before, never having something so beautiful in his arms and she was so soft and warm. Persephone wanted to be closer to him, and when she pressed herself to Hades, he realized that there was a problem, whether she had notice it or not. He jumped away the moment she made contact, hoping that he moved in time before she would have been disgusted by him. He only hoped that she hadn't felt his manhood through his pants.

But he thought she did, mistaking her disappointment as disgust. "I am sorry. Please forgive me." And then he disappeared in a flash.

Persephone sat there, so still, not believing of what had just happened. She kissed Hades, and she liked it, liked it too much that when he left her, she felt terrible. Why did she feel terrible? She felt like crying as rejection flooded through her, making her wonder what was wrong with her.

Why did he look so repulsed? She fell forward upon the chair and started to silently cry. She didn't care if the furniture would have tear stains, Hades would have to live with it, considering how he has treated her.

"Child, what's wrong?" Hecate kneeled next to Persephone, rubbing her arm in a motherly way.

"Hades, Hades had kissed me."

"That is wonderful! But why are you crying? Did you not enjoy it?"

"Oh no!" Persephone quickly interjected, "I did very much enjoy it. But, but then he left me." She sat up, allowing Hecate to come and sit next to her. "He jumped away from me and ran away, as if he was disgusted with me. I am so confused, more so than before."

"How so?"

"I came in here to try and understand my feelings for him, and now, I am more confused than ever."

"How could still wonder about that? I can see that he is the earth and heavens to you. But you want to keep it hidden, but I can see through you."

Persephone turned from Hecate. "Oh, no. I am not in love."

"I didn't say that you were." This made Persephone blush. "Why deny must you deny your love?"

"Please, do not mistake me, it would be nice to be in love, but, that reasonable side will always be in your mind telling you that you are likely to have heartbreak. And after this, how can I know that Hades won't break my heart?"

"Hades would never do that. You seem to forget that he has never been around someone like you, someone who has so much light and innocence, that it throws him off. And it would not be a cliché to love him, and I know that you do, and if love was an illness, then you would have it bad. I have seen how you been grinning when you see him, and that is a grin of being in love."

Persephone almost said she was, but then she retreated and said, "No, this will not be so. I have a mother to think of, and she would not like it to have loved."

"You are a woman now, a woman who can make your own choices. It is all right to be in love."

Persephone got up and went to the window, and there was a poppy flower, full in bloom and beautiful. Persephone picked it, and looking into its dark center, and even without having the flower by her nose, she could smell the aroma; sweet and had a scent that reminded her of this dark kingdom. Surrendering, she softly said, "Well, at least out loud, I won't say that I am in love."

Hecate heard her and went to her. "The best kinds of loves are the ones where you don't even have to say it at all, but Hades needs to hear it. He needs to hear you say that you do love him, or else he too will doubt you. Go to him, he is in the throne room, pouting like a little boy."

Persephone laughed and hugged Hecate. "Thank you!"And ran out.

Persephone ran right into the throne room, seeing Hades sitting on his throne, staring off into space, not seeing Persephone entering.

"Hades."

He didn't look at her when he said, "I took something from you that of which I had no right to take. I am always taking from you and never really deserving of any of it."

"What? Do you mean my kiss, or my love?"

Hades awakened from his state and turned to Persephone. She walked a few steps toward Hades and continued, "What if I wanted to give you all of my kisses, and all of my love? Would you turn me away?"

He stepped down from his throne and went to her with open arms. "Oh Persephone, if I could, I would never let you go. But it would be me that of whom I would be turned away. I have no right to love you, but I am honored that you would dare to show me even the smallest amount of affection."

"Stop this. No more shall you speak ill of yourself. I will not allow it. You are not unworthy of love. Hades, let me love you the way you deserves to be loved."

She pulled Hades' head down to her and this time; she ignited the kiss, throwing Hades off. Pleasantly surprised, he pulled her up in the air closer to him, so Hades was standing straight but also deepening the kiss. He needed to her close to him, to feel her lips against his, not feeling disgusted with himself, he could kiss her without fear, he could tell her that he loved her and expect her to love him back.

They pulled back, and Persephone looked into his eyes, just in time to see a tear fall from his face. She, still in Hades' arms, kissed away his tear and kissed his cheek. When he opened his eyes, she saw that his eyes were a brilliant blue, a blue that would stay that way forever. Persephone had warmed his heart, brought out his soul to the light and saved him from damnation.

Hades set her down and went to his knees, and held her hands, with the look of complete adoration as he asked, " Dearest Persephone, my light, I have waited so long to ask you this, will you be my wife?"

Persephone went to her knees, still holding his hands and said "Yes."

She nuzzled her head into his neck and whispered back, "I love you."

Hades held her close, never wanting to let go of her, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

"Listen, why don't we get married today?" Persephone exclaimed.

Hades chuckled, "My dear, there are still things to be done; you would need to be fitted for your dress, there has to be a party the day before. We shall marry the day after tomorrow. All right?"

She pouted but nodded, making Hades laugh and kiss her forehead. But in honesty, she didn't matter, as long as they could be together. Forever.

**Thank you to FlyingFan for favoring my story and following it, and thanks to Muse of Fanfiction for following my story. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Day 9-Lust

**Hey guys, wanna know what you are getting a taste of today? Look at the title and take a guess. You're welcome.**

Chapter 11: Day 9- Lust

Hades awoke sensing something was wrong with Persephone. It was very early in the morning, which made it easier for him to get to Persephone, who was asleep in her bed, and crying.

Hades took her into his arms gently, not wanting to startle her, waking her, as she cried and cuddled close to him.

"Oh my Persephone, what is the matter? Tell me, my light. I cannot bear to see you cry."

Persephone calmed down and whispered, fearing her voice cracking, "My mother. I had a dream of my mother. Oh Hades, I am very happy with you, but, I miss my mother. Is there no way to see my mother, no way at all?

Hades despite his dislike for Demeter, he would not deny Persephone a chance to see her mother. Wrapping his robe around her small body, he said, "There is a way."

Hades lead her out of the bed chamber, and out to the field with the pond, under the moon. Sitting before the water, Hades turned to Persephone and explained. "This is a special lake. Here you will be able to see your mother. All you have to do is place your hand on the top of the water, just skimming the surface, then say what you wish to see, lift your hand and after five drops of water from your hand, you will see your mother. Do you understand?"

She nodded and then placed her right hand just above the water and in a clear voice said, "I wish to see my mother Demeter, please." When she lifted her hand, five drops of water fell from her fingertips and on the last drop, the lake created an image of a woman, distressed and crying. She was calling out for her child and searching high and low. Hades felt terrible when he looked at Persephone's face, filled with sorrow and pain with tears in her eyes.

She turned to Hades and buried her head into his chest, crying, "Oh Mother. I miss her terribly. But I wish she would understand."

"Persephone, it may not be now, but soon, I will let you go and visit your mother. I cannot allow you to leave now, for I have found that I need you more than she ever could. Demeter has had you for all of your life, but I have only had your for eight days. I cannot lose you, not yet."

She raised her head and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled, "I will not leave you, not yet. I could never be so cruel. I love you too much to hurt you."

She kissed his cheek, but she felt the urge to kiss his lips, and not like their first kiss, which had all the innocent intentions, but she wanted more, passionate and strong. But she knew that Hades was too good to think of such naughty and disgusting things.

She yawned, prompting Hades to stand up, giving her his hand. "It is still too early, come back to bed."

She blushed at the words and took his hand to stand up. He lead her back to his chamber doors, and then went to bid her farewell.

"Hades, I wonder, would you come to bed with me? Stay until morning, at least?"

Did this girl want to kill him? His heart would burst if she was that close and intimate to him, as well as his poor body wouldn't stand it. But it would be better than sleeping in the Dining Hall.

He went back into the room with Persephone and watched as she removed his robe from her body to revel a nightdress that would have made Hades fall to his knees.

It was not different from her other dresses, except the plunge down between her breasts. It was a light blue night dress with thin straps over her shoulders and under her breasts, keeping them in place. The curve of her breasts showed a hint of her naked body. She was curvy he knew it and liked it. They were big, big enough for him to have a proper grasp on them.

She crawled into bed, in such a way that he had to prevent himself from groaning, but worse of all, she didn't know that she was doing this. This innocent girl had no idea what she was doing to him. She was waiting for him to climb into the huge bed, of which he did timidly, trying to contain himself.

She turned to her side, pressed her back to Hades and wrapped his arm around herself.

"Sleep tight Hades."

I'll be sleeping hard. Hades thought.

She quickly fell asleep and it allowed Hades the perfect chance to stare in adoration and lust for his bride-to-be. Even though she had held tightly to his left arm, doesn't mean his right couldn't have fun.

He let his hand travel up her leg, up to her curved hip, to her rib cage, where he felt her steady heartbeat. Oh, he couldn't wait until tomorrow, he wanted her now, needed her now. He thought, if he wanted to, he could take her now. But the look of pleasure on her face was what he wanted more than the act itself.

With a frustrated sigh, he fell onto his back, still trapped by Persephone's grip on his arm. He just lay there, waiting for sleep, thinking of the wedding night that was to come.

Many hours later, Persephone awoke and found that she was alone. She sat straight up in the bed, and looked for him, any sign that Hades was here. But there wasn't anything, not even a note.

Why did he leave her alone? Did he not enjoy sharing the bed with her? It never crossed her mind that perhaps he enjoyed sharing abed with her a little too much.

Clotho came in the room, humming and smiling. "Good afternoon, Milady."

"Afternoon? What time is it?"

"It is getting close to 4 o'clock. Now hurry and change, There is to be a big party."

"A party? What for?"

"To celebrate your engagement. Tomorrow shall be the ceremony, then the wedding party and then…well you know. Now, what will you wear?"

Persephone smirked, thinking of how to get back to Hades for leaving her alone, for making her feel undesirable. She would make him pay; make him see that she wasn't a girl, but a woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 5 o'clock, where is she? Everyone was enjoying themselves, except Hades, who was wondering where Persephone was. Clotho then entered the throne room, passing the people to get to Hades.

"Where is she?"

"She is coming, so be prepared."

She went away, giggling, leaving Hades alone to ponder.

Then the whole room went quiet. Everyone was looking at a figure passing the crowd, making them create a pathway to Hades. Then, she came into view. Persephone, wearing a dress, where the bodice was black and down her dress turns into flames, with gold designs upon the bodice.

She looked like a true Queen of the Underworld.

She stopped in front of Hades and curtsied, reveling her breasts, and with a coy smile she said, "Good evening. I am sorry that I am late. I just wanted to look my best for you. Did I succeed?"

Hades' mouth went dry and realizing that he was amongst guest and mumbled, "Yes, you look…glorious."

He stood up and held out his hand for her, and she took the place by his side.

Everyone continued to dance, eat and being merry. They danced around the huge bonfire in the middle of the room, very natural and passionate movements against the fire.

Persephone was fascinated, watching them, wondering if she should go up and dance.

Two servants came up to Persephone and offered wine and held out a tray with fruits, all from the Upper world. She picked the apple as Hades had his goblet filled with wine, and looked over at Persephone, who was letting the cool apple caress her neck, a simple and innocent act that was driving him mad. He wanted to throw the apple away and ravage her neck.

She took a bite into the crisp apple and smiled at the Earthly taste, silently missing her home above.

Hades downed his wine, trying to keep him steady. Persephone caught this and with a coy smile, turned to him, with the apple placed in front if his lips. "Want a bite?"

He couldn't refuse her, he bit into the apple, with her looking straight into his eyes. He swallowed his bite whole, never seeing such a firey look in anyone's eyes. She leaned in closer, as if she were to kiss him, and he fell for it, and once he felt her breath on his lips, she shoved the apple into his mouth and hurried out to the floor, laughing.

Oh Gods, she was trying to kill him. Once Hades got a hold of himself, he watched as Persephone danced on the floor. Even though she was dancing with everyone else, she was by far the most graceful and seductive of them all. The fire burning behind her helped show off her figure and the sensual beauty of it.

He couldn't do it anymore, he got up and taking her hand, he started to dance with her. She wasn't surprised that Hades wanted to dance, but rather the amount of passion that was in his eyes.

They were just two dancers, moving to the music, moving as one. The way they moved and how their relationship was to each other made it seem like they were making love. At one point, Hades lifted Persephone up, letting his head rest upon her breasts, while she gripped his hair, as is she was trying to control herself as well, but wanting him to stay right where he was.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Hades set her down and kissed her. This was the kiss that Persephone wanted, different from their first kiss, with more passion, terrifying and exciting.

Without anyone noticing, Hades had transported them to his bed chamber, still kissing.

Falling back onto the bed, Hades ran his hands up her leg and then touched her womanhood. She gasped and whimpered as he slowly let a thick finger within her. He caressed and thrust his finger within her, making her feel a passion that she had never felt before.

Not to be outdone, Persephone thought it was only fair to be kind to Hades, just as he was being kind to her. She reached into his pants and took hold of his hard member, making him groan and ravage his lips on her even more passionately.

She didn't know much of sex, but only from what she noticed in animals. It disgusted her at first, but now, actually faced with such intense pleasure, she wanted more.

They take very good of each other, while staring into each other's eyes, never letting go, and never wanting to. She gripped the bed sheets, feeling her orgasm coming to her, feeling it in the core of her bring, waiting for those few more strokes. He was close too, he was so close, but that moment when she said, "I love you" had pushed him over, making his thrusts faster and harder, in turn making her do so for him.

Then in a glorious instant, they both came, together, groaning loudly not caring who heard them.

Laying on their backs, they took a few moments to catch their breaths. Once they did, Hades picked up the hand that was inside of his pants, and kissed it. "What sweet little hands."

"Yours aren't too bad themselves."

Hades looked at her, and then they laughed. "May I ask what had brought all this on?"

Persephone bit her lip but gave in. "Because you left me alone in bed this morning."

Hades was quiet, and then burst into laughter. "That's why? I ought to leave you more often."

"Don't laugh. You don't understand how you made me feel, unwanted, undesirable. Why did you leave me?"

"Did you ever think that perhaps I left was because you were too desirable?"

Persephone's eyes widen and she smiled. "Really, you find me desirable?"

"Clearly, I just made love to you. Almost."

"More than any woman you have ever had?"

Hades dropped his eyes and answered, "I never had any women, except you."

He looked up and saw adoration and shock in her eyes. "Really? But, how could that be so? You are handsome and rather seductive." She added the last part with a giggle.

"Because what any woman would see in my world is darkness and death. Never anything that could persuade them to stay, always longing for the light. But there is something that the darkness could provide that the light couldn't."

"What?"

"The freedom. Haven't you noticed just how more daring you are here? In the glare of the light, you can never escape; everyone can see you, forcing you to hide yourself to appease the light. But in the dark, you are free from those expectations, you can do whatever you wish and no one can judge you. Why do you think the night time is when many make love? A person's body, whether it is a mortal or immortal, have worries of their intimate parts, never wanting the whole world to see, and under the Night's dark cloak, everyone can be free."

He took her face into his hand and caressed it. "The darkness isn't just for evil, but a passion that the light can never bear. The darkness is the playground for the passion. Never be ashamed of this, for it is within all of us, the darkness and the light, it just depends on which you choose to dominate you. I have let the darkness take over me. Join me?"

When he made it sound like that, she most certainly couldn't refuse. She curled up against him and rested her head on his chest. "I surrender completely and unashamedly to you."

Hades wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"It is only one more day. And then I will truly belong to you, without any worries."

And with that, they stayed together that night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hecate wondered the Upperworld, surprised to see the earth ruined and slowly dying. She was though, able to find the green leaves that were needed for the ceremony. She was nearly finished when she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"Hecate?"

She turned to see Demeter, shocked to see just how ragged she looked. No longer a young beauty, Demeter looked like an aging woman. Her brown hair was whitening, her eyes that were so blue were becoming dull, almost white and her beautiful complexion was ruined by the wrinkles that were forming around her eyes. Indeed, Demeter was no longer herself.

"Demeter, what has happened to you?"

Demeter broke down into tears. "Oh Hecate, it has been nine days, and I still have yet to find my daughter."

Hecate felt cold at the mention of Persephone. Hecate was loyal to Hades, but Demeter was her friend, it was difficult to keep true to both.

"Maybe she just went on a trip."

"No, why would she leave me? She loves me." Demeter fell to her knees and cried. "I just want her back."

Hecate felt sorry for her, she felt the words coming out of her mouth and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "She's safe."

Demeter looked up to Hecate in shock. "What? How do you know?"

Hecate couldn't ignore what she had done, she had to fix it and quick. "Demeter, I do not know much, only that Persephone was taken away, but rest assured that she is all right."

"How could my child be all right? If she was kidnapped then how is it possible that she could be happy?"

"I just know."

"You know more. Tell me."

"I know nothing more than she was taken away and is all right. I swear."

Demeter stood up, shaking Hecate off of her. "Very well. If you will not tell me, then at first light, I will go to Helios and learn from him what has happened to my child. And if I learn that you were keeping such valuable information from me, then you best pray to Zeus that he will be more merciful than I. Good night Hecate."

Demeter flew off, leaving Hecate to cry in the field. She was proud of herself that she had not reveled Hades' secret, but at first light, Helios will appear. What if she ruins the ceremony? Will she be able to gain back her daughter, or will she be too late and lose her to a dread Lord husband?

Hecate wouldn't think of that now, she had to get back; she had to pretend that none of this had ever happened, and hope that Demeter would not be able to collect Persephone and ruin Hades' happiness.

**Thanks to madame thome and Aravi Velez for your reviews, to deviousnj and beautifullywicked13 for following and favoring my story and to Funnie, FantasyLover2004, CalinexXx for favoring my story. To and Tyra Bridget Potter-Weasley** **for following my story**.** I am sorry for being so long in updating, I have been busy but soon the 50****th**** show will be up and running and running far away from me.**


	12. Chapter 12: Day 10- Marriage

**To the Anon, yes, you were the only one, so far, who got the reference. Thanks for that. To madame thorne and Aravi Velez for your reviews. Thanks to FireyHunter and charlesie for favoring my story. Also, to Azera-v for following and favoring my story. Here comes the chapter that many people have been waiting for, enjoy! **

Chapter 12: Day 10- Marriage

The Fates were excited to help Persephone get ready for her wedding, while Hecate was oddly quiet and reserved. If anyone, she was the most joyful that Hades had found a mate and was happy, but she was edgy and jumpy, always keeping an eye on Persephone and shaking with fear at the sound of Hades' name.

Persephone was bouncing from joy, and did anything that the Fates told her to do. As tradition, Persephone was to be washed, scrubbed clean as if she was shedding away her old life and entering her new life. Once she was done, she smelt like flowers and cinnamon.

Persephone sat at her vanity in her robes as Clotho brushed her hair. "Are you nervous?"

"Not for what you might think it might be."

Clotho bent over to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, I warrant that Hades shall be good to you. He loves you too much to hurt you." Clotho went back to brushing Persephone's hair.

"Have you ever been to a wedding before Persephone?" asked Lachesis.

"No, Mother would never let me go to one. What happens?"

"Well, the father would bring the daughter to the groom and they would make a pledge of agreement that the groom will take the man's daughter and the man would offer her to him. In this case, as your father is not here, you two shall make the promise to each other. And then afterwards, she would be unveiled."

"Unveiled? What is an unveiling?"

"That is when you take off your veil; it is supposed to protect you from evil spirits. In fact, I have made up a little poem of some wedding traditions that you will experience today."

"Oh, really? Do tell!"

"Something sweet, something red, something shiny, something on your head."

Persephone wasn't sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't that. "Oh, that was…lovely. What does it mean?"

"Something sweet is the bit of sugar you carry with you, ensuring a sweet and pleasant marriage." Explained Atropos, "The red is the color that will protect you from any evil spirits. Something shiny is a diamond, of which you shall wear, as they are the tears of the gods. Wearing them reflects the fire of love, or rather passion and lastly, what you wear on your head is the traditional wreath, of which Hades shall wear too, and this is made of ivy, which symbolizes endless love. All are necessary to provide a happy marriage."

Persephone had gotten all excited and hurried to dress. She first put on a gold dress, with a red toga over it, with a slit on her left leg. In the folds of the toga, they hid the cube of sugar, around her neck was a beautiful necklace of rubies and diamonds, with the final touch of the leaf crown, that Hecate had gotten the night before.

Persephone noted mentally that Hecate had not spoken to her all this time, and wondered what was wrong. She had thought that Hecate was happy to see Hades happy. Why was she so down?

Finally, a gold veil was placed under the green crown and they were finally ready. The Fates lead her to the chapel, where Hades was waiting for her. As they headed to the chapel, Persephone took a quick second to say thanks to her, and gave her a little peck on her cheek. Hecate only hoped that they would get through the ceremony before anything would happen. As long as all the proper rituals were performed, Demeter had no right to steal away her child. Hecate only hoped so.

Persephone walked down the aisle, where everyone was looking at her, admiring her beauty. And then there was Hades, wearing a red top with a black toga and the same leafy crown as Persephone, only his was darker, looking devilishly handsome and happy.

His hand reached out for hers and Persephone reached for his, letting her small hand disappear into his large hand. Standing together, they faced each other, hands in hands, wrapped tightly together and then Hades spoke aloud first, "I give you myself, that I may bring you children into the world within wedlock."

"I accept you. I give you myself, that I may bear you children into the world within wedlock."

"I accept you. I give you my love, my soul and my body, so that it may never belong to anyone but you."

"I accept you. I give you my love, my soul and my body, so that it may never belong to anyone else but you."

Together they said, in a soft voice, "I take you now and forever as my one and only mate, until Death separates us. I will love you until the end of time."

Then, they exchanged crowns, signifying that what is theirs is to be shared. Finally, lifting her veil, they sealed their promises with a kiss, and then it was over, they were finally married, and belonged to only each other. When they kissed, they didn't hold back, passionate but had all the innocence that love could have. The crowd applauded and beamed as the couple led everyone to the throne room for the wedding party.

Hades kept his hand entwined with Persephone's, never wanting to let go. Persephone felt just as happy as Hades, as they both finally received the happiness the other thought they deserved. Not many girls could say that they married a man they loved, but in this case, Persephone was very lucky.

This was the happiest the Underworld had ever been, dancing, eating, drinking all the way into the night. Before the big feast, Hades raised a glass, saying, "A toast, to you all. For being the most loyal servants, even when I have not been so pleasant."

The crowd chuckled at the little joke.

"But most importantly, to my new bride, Persephone. I thank you for bringing not only light into this dreary place, but into my soul. You have made me a better god, a better immortal, a better creature in all. To Persephone, my beautiful Queen, my wife and my love."

"To Persephone!" the crowd cheered and Hades kissed Persephone, making crowd go mad with joy.

Hecate herself felt as ease, so far Demeter has yet to appear and steal Persephone away, and if she were to do so, Hecate would prevent her from doing so until the marriage was consummated.

When the night started to wan, everyone was still enjoying themselves, even Hades with his bride, dancing on the floor. Hades was hardly seen to dance, but tonight was a special night, it was the night of change.

As the dance ended, Hecate went to Hades' side and asked to speak with him, privately.

"Go on, my dear." Hades said turned to Persephone, "I will join you shortly." He kissed her hand and let her go.

Once she was gone, Hecate felt safe to speak to Hades. "What is it, Hecate? You have been acting oddly today."

"Hades, I must tell you something. Last night, whilst I was gathering the greens, of what was left, and saw Demeter."

"What of her?"

"She was distressed and…she saw me. She asked me if I knew anything about Persephone. I couldn't lie, but I couldn't tell her. All I said was that she was taken away and was safe, but I didn't tell her who. Please forgive me. I hoped that as long as I didn't tell her who it was, she wouldn't know, and you both would be safe and-"

"Hecate. Calm down, I am not angry, for the night wanes and by morning Persephone shall be my true wife. Demeter will have no say in the matter. Fear not, and thank you for telling me so. Now, if you will excuse me, but my wife is waiting for me."

Hecate bowed and Hades called out, "Everyone, I am retiring now, but please, continue to enjoy yourselves. Good night."

Hades hurried out but stopped in front of his door. He couldn't wait to be with her, but he was nervous, for hurting her and disappointing her. But he knew he would have to face it, and if he didn't Demeter could have the right of taking Persephone away from him, and he couldn't live without her.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dark with the exception of the moon that was shining from outside. Persephone's clothes were scattered on the floor, while her jewelry and crown laid safely on the vanity. When he looked to the bed, there was Persephone, laying on her side, covered in a sheet, allowing him the perfect view of her curves, with her lovely legs peeking out of the sheet.

Hades walked to Persephone while removing his cloak, leaving him only in his pants. He thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life before, her auburn hair shined as the moon's light fell on her, and her green eyes burned with desire only for him. For him.

Persephone took hold of his hand, entwining it with hers. She pulled his hand to her mouth and she kissed it. With her other hand, she removed the sheet from her breasts and placed his hand on her right breast. Hades caressed and enjoyed the sight of the perky, white breasts that fit perfectly into his big hands. They were the size of a huge pomegranate and the nipples were as red as the poppy flower.

"Come my love, I am ready for you. Make love to me."

Hades didn't need to be told twice. He leaned into her and gave her a passionate kiss., letting her breasts caress his chest. This simple contact made Persephone grasp Hades back in a fit of desire. Hades undid his pants while keeping his lips focused on Persephone.

Persephone gasped as she felt him through the fabric, she still couldn't comprehend just how bug he was, and noted how hard he was, more so than the last time.

"Take it off," Persephone commanded in a gruff voice, "Let me see you."

Hades did as he was commanded, and it stood straight into her face. She couldn't believe that was how it looked like. It was intimidating, huge, tall and hard.

Persephone moved over in the bed, allowing him room to climb in. Once he was, Hades thought it best remove the rest of that blasted sheet, to leave her as naked as he was. She was beautiful, so beautiful and desirable.

He became almost animalistic, grabbing her and kissing her without any tenderness in his touch. She wasn't afraid, she couldn't control herself. Hades was right, the darkness did give people to freedom of intimacy that the light could never provide.

Hades' arms wrapped around Persephone's waist, and he lifted her slightly, where her pelvic bone made contact to his manhood and her breasts closer to his lips. She sighed as his lips caressed ad kiss her breasts.

Persephone was surprised when his lips went down to her stomach and to her pelvic bone. It excited her to see him down in between her legs and she almost screamed when she felt his tongue within her. Persephone tried to keep her moans quiet, but Hades stopped and said "No, don't stop yourself, let them hear you. Let them hear how pleased you are."

Hades went back to Persephone, smiling to himself. Stealing some techniques from Aphrodite, and it seemed to work. Persephone stopped him, pulling him up to her, but not for a kiss, only to say, "My turn."

She flipped him over on his back and lowered herself onto him. Hades groaned as Persephone took him and made Hades warm and wet. He panted as her little lips caressed him up and down until he couldn't take it anymore and he had to stop her.

"No Persephone. I want us to finish together, inside of you."

He pulled her to his lap and taking advantage of this intimacy, he kissed her gently and laid her down onto the bed. He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, please forgive me for the pain."

She nodded and opened her legs. Kissing her neck, he slowly put himself into her. She gasped and whimpered, the pain was terrible, but she didn't want to let Hades know just how painful it was. Hades waited until she was ready, Persephone kissed him, quite passionately, and Hades was given permission to continue. He thrusted into her slowly, his lips never leaving her body.

Persephone's whimpers of pain slowly became cries of pleasure until it radiated everywhere and out of the bedroom, not caring if anyone heard her. She wanted to let them know she was loved, that her lover and king was all hers.

Hades and Persephone were near their peaks, ready to explode, and then Hades decided to draw his attention from her lips to her breasts, kissing and sucking, pushing Persephone to the edge. Hades had climaxed as well, seeing the pleasure on her face was enough to finish him.

Hades rested his head on the crook of Persephone's neck, as Persephone caressed his hair, letting their breathes slow down to a quiet breathing. Hades lifted his head and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Hades rested his head back on Persephone's chest and spent the night in wedded bliss.

~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demeter had to wait the whole day until she could speak to Apollo, the sun God. She would have gone in the morning to Olympus to see him, but she had weakened by sadness and loneliness that she could not get herself up to Olympus to see him.

She laid on the hard, cold earth, waiting. She kept thinking of where her dear daughter could be. Is she in faraway lands having fun or trying to escape? Was she alive and well, or dead and in need of her mother? Where is she, my dear Persephone?

Apollo finally appeared to set the sun, when Demeter called to him. "Apollo!"

"Demeter? By Gods, you look terrible. What has happened?"

"My daughter is gone. I must find her. I fear the worst, yet Hecate says that Persephone is safe, but she would not tell me where she is. Please, have you seen my child? Where is she?"

"Demeter, this won't be easy to tell you, but Persephone was taken away by Hades, and was made his Queen."

Demeter felt her heart jump to her throat. "No." she silently denied.

"Oh Demeter, do not fret, Persephone is in good hands. He is a great king and she will be a great Queen. There more dead than living and therefore makes his kingdom greater than Zeus' and Poseidon's combined. She'll never want for anything."

Demeter did not like the idea of this dark and savage God stealing away her daughter. She refused to believe that Persephone was safe and happy. Oh Gods, what if he was raping her? What if she was with child by now, because he could not get off of her to relieve his bodily needs?

She'd kill him before he could do that. But her powers were not strong enough to retrieve her daughter from the Underworld, but Zeus' powers can. He could command that Persephone would come back to her, unharmed and away from Hades.

Resolved, Demeter used all of her strength to fly up into Olympus.

**Yay, Demeter hadn't ruined their lives! Thanks to firecaster-hikaru and phantompha0 for favoring my first fanfic, Snow White and Loki, to doukissa for following Ten Days, as well as DarkPriestressOfHyrule for following, favoring and reviewing my story. Thank you my guest for your review. I am sorry that it has taken so long, but the show is finally done and soon there will only be maybe two chapters left. I'll post the next chapter, my goal, before Easter. **


	13. Chapter 13: End of a Honeymoon

**This chapter is coming sooner than expected, since I am trying to keep my promise of being done by Easter. Thank you to Aravi Velez and madame thorne for your reviews. Here comes the big confrontation.**

Chapter 13- End of the Honeymoon

Hermes hurried up to Zeus' throne room, excited and breathless. "My lord!"

"What is it, Hermes?"

"My Lord, you know how you had asked me to keep a watchful eye on Hades and Persephone? Well, yesterday they were married, and yester night they consummated their marriage. And quite happily as I recalled."

Zeus relaxed, this was perfect timing. "Good, now all we have to do is tell Demeter and she'll put the earth back to its proper state."

Demeter broke through the doors, breathless and yet was still able to scream "Zeus!"

"Demeter, why we were just talking about you."

"He has her. Hades has kidnapped my dear daughter!"

"No Demeter, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. Hades did not kidnap Persephone; I gave him permission to take her."

"You what?" Demeter growled. "You mean you gave my daughter, a child of life, to Hades, the Dark Lord of the Underworld? How dare you! She belongs to me!"

She pushed him back, making him fall to the ground. "You have been cradling her for too long, she's a woman, she needs other arms to hold her, and from what I hear, she rather likes it."

"No, never! Give me back my daughter now!"

"Demeter you must let go! Every mother must do so."

Demeter then smirked. "But not every mother has the power to save or kill the human race."

Zeus felt a shiver down his spine. "No, Demeter, you wouldn't."

Demeter looked out to see the night sky turning purple and said, "If I do not have my daughter within my arms by the time the sun comes up, then I can guarantee you Zeus, that there will be no tomorrow. And no one will witness it."

"You are mad. Death to the mortals means death to the Gods." Zeus explained in disbelief.

"Mad? Oh yes, I am mad. I am fuelled in rage, desperation. I want my daughter now. And you will give her to me, won't you?"

Zeus realized that he was defeated, he couldn't let the earth die because of Persephone. He called for Hermes. "Bring Persephone back up to Olympus, back to her mother. Immediately."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hades slowly woke up, feeling refreshed and relaxed. He looked down to see his beautiful goddess asleep all curled up against his chest. Her hair caressed his arms and chest, with a hint of a smile on her lips as she snuggled closer to Hades, needing his warmth.

Hades couldn't imagine anyone better to wake up to, but then the door knocked and ruined the perfect moment.

"My Lord," came Hecate's voice from behind the door, "Hermes is here. He demands to speak to you."

Hades groaned, he didn't want to leave her, but if Hermes was here, then it must be important. Hades gently removed himself from Persephone's embrace, where even in her sleep, she would not allow. He removed her hands and they grabbed his pillow, needing something to fill the void.

Hades dressed himself in black robes and sandals, and before leaving, Hades kissed Persephone's forehead and brushed away a strand of her hair lovingly.

Walking into his throne room, Hades found Hermes alone, almost shaking with fear for being in the Underworld.

"This had better be good. You dragged me away from my wife, when I should have stayed. Now, what do you want?"

"Hades, and please do not kill me," Hermes gulped then continued, "Persephone must go back to her mother."

"WHAT?"

"Zeus told me to command you-"

"Command me? She is my wife! She will never leave me!"

"Hades, please listen. Demeter threatens that if Persephone doesn't come back to her, and quick, she will destroy the earth as well as the humans. And without humans-"

"We'll die." Hades finished dejectedly. With a sigh, Hades commanded, "Go to Olympus, and tell Zeus that I shall bring Persephone to Olympus. Tell him to wait for me."

Hermes flew off in a flash, not wanting to spend another second in the Underworld unless he had to, leaving Hades alone.

It was unfair, Hades had just found happiness and now, because of a spoiled Goddess, he has to give it up. But he wasn't going down without a fight. He had an idea.

Hades knocked on the bedroom door and opened when Persephone answered. She had dressed herself, in a black dress with gold strings holding it up and around underneath her breasts, to keep them up. Her smile went through his soul.

Hades fell to his knees before her and pressed his cheek against her abdomen, wrapping his arms around her back, while Persephone ran her fingers through his hair.

"My darling, my darling Queen."

"Yes, my handsome King?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What?" she asked without breaking her spirit.

"Your mother wants you back."

"She can't. She wants a virgin, pure daughter and she'll be disappointed to see that I have become a passionate woman." She leaned down to kiss his head, but he made her sit on the bed and kneeled in front of her.

"Hades, what is wrong?"

"You must go back."

"But I want to stay with you."

"I know, but your mother demands for you." Hades retold of what Hermes told him, not spearing her the terrible details. Persephone couldn't believe it.

"Oh Mother, what are you doing?"

Hades stood and pulled out a pomegranate from thin air. "I have an idea. It is said that anyone who eats any food of the dead, they must remain here, forever. The pomegranate is the fruit of the Underworld, and to eat it means that you will belong to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Persephone stood up and walked up to Hades, resting a hand on the fruit.

Hades cracked the pomegranate open and gave her half.

"How many?"

"Only a few. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I love you and it would be a cruelty if I must part with you now."

That was enough for Hades. "All right. We'll eat it together." Hades took a few seeds into his hands, with Persephone following suit, and with a quick look of agreement, they ate the seeds. Once they were gone, Persephone felt different, nothing too terrible, but different. It was as if she felt a loss of a tie with her mother but feeling closer to Hades, closer than she had ever felt before.

Persephone looked up at Hades and nodded. She was all right, this is what she wanted. Hades took away the pomegranates and hugged Persephone.

"It's all right. Don't worry, we'll make it through." She nodded against his chest, believing him.

"Let's go to Mother."

~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demeter had recovered much when she was told that Persephone would be returning back to her. Demeter paced, waiting until her daughter was back within her arms.

"Demeter, please stop pacing. They'll be here any second now."

"How do you know if Hades will keep his promise? How do you know if he will really release her?"

At that moment, the doors opened and walking in were Hades and Persephone.

"Persephone!" Demeter ran towards her daughter and held her tightly in her arms. "Dearest daughter. Are you hurt? Are you all right?"

"Yes Mother."

Demeter glared at Hades and put Persephone behind her, as if to guard her from Hades. "You, you are never to come near my daughter ever again. Do you understand?"

"I hear what you are saying, but I cannot fulfill your threat. Persephone is now my wife."

"What!"

"Yes, and therefore she belongs to me, as I am to her."

"It wasn't consensual, you know it!"

Persephone moved from behind her mother and put her arm around Hades. "Consensual, and consummated too."

Demeter looked as if she was going to kill. "There has been…indecencies?"

"There is nothing indecent to sleep with one's husband. Especially when you want to."

Demeter closed her eyes and lowered her head. Her breathing became quicker, she balled her hands into fists and shake.

"Mother, are you all right?"

Persephone rested a hand on her mother's shoulder, and in an instant, Persephone flew back into her father's arms and Demeter, with a mighty punch, Hades flew back into the wall, creating a huge crack.

"You did this! You took my innocent child and made her your whore! She's mine!"

Demeter tossed him across the room, having him fall against the table, breaking it in two. Hades got up and chuckled, "You shouldn't talk about whoring one's self. At least Persephone married, unlike you who jumped into the bed of another Goddess' husband, who was the first man you had ever seen."

Demeter charged at him, but Hades flipped her over, hitting her against the steps that lead up to Zeus' throne.

"She is my daughter!"

"She is my wife!" Hades grabbed her by the throat and kicked her across the room, nearly breaking the doors off. Both charging at each other, Persephone broke loose from her father's arms and stood in between them just in time.

"Stop! You can't hurt each other without hurting me!" They both stopped and decided to calm down. "Mother, I am unable to go with you. I have eaten the pomegranate of the Underworld, and so I am bound to it. I am sorry Mother."

Demeter looked as if she was about to cry, but then Zeus intervened. "How many seeds did you eat?"

"Six, I believe."

"Very well, I have an idea. There are twelve months within a year; one half of it shall be spent with Demeter and the other with Hades. Are we all in agreement?"

After a moment of silence, Hades nodded but Demeter was not willing.

"But Persephone is my child; I gave birth to her and raised her. She belongs to me!"

"She is married now and she consummated her marriage, meaning that she now belongs to her husband. Accept it Demeter, or face two options that you will not be happy with; one, Persephone goes with you, and face the wrath of Hades who I know will not stop until he has his wife, or the second option, Persephone goes with Hades and you'll never see her again. Take your pick."

Demeter was not about to risk it, she knew marriage overruled parents. If she could have her daughter for half a year, it was better than not ever seeing her daughter at all or even facing the wrath of Hades.

"All right, I agree. Come Persephone."

"But Mother, I had only just gotten married."

"Persephone, you must go with your mother."

Everyone turned to Hades, surprised that he would say so.

"Why? Don't you love me?"

"I do, but your mother needs you. She isn't used to being alone. Go with her now, and I'll have you in six months." Persephone started to cry. "No, no. Don't cry over me." Hades held her close, trying to comfort her. "I am not worth it. I have learned to be alone for so long. Six months won't kill me. And believe me, six months will come and go. Oh, Persephone, don't cry. It pains me to see you cry."

Demeter found this quite touching, and in her heart, she felt that Hades did love her, and what he was doing was touching. Hades hugged her tight and then let her go. Demeter held out her hand to her daughter and Persephone went into her arms as Demeter led her away. Persephone kept looking back, keeping her eyes on Hades until she was out of sight.

Once he knew that they were gone, Hades allowed himself to breakdown and cry. Six months, so long.

**Poor Hades, six months is certainly long, but the next chapter will not be. **


	14. Chapter 14: Six Months

**Here it is, this will be the last chapter guys, but I hope you all will like it. Thanks to rebekabandraoi for following my old story, Snow White and Loki as well as to Sunshine-Midnight123 for favoring my story, to Aravi Velez for your lovely reviews to Anna-Levine-Laufeyson for favoring Ten Days and to SilverStarlightXD** **for following my story, I hope that you may all follow me with my other stories. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 14: Six Months

Demeter thought Persephone, within time, would forget Hades and would want to go back the way things were. But it didn't, although Persephone was happy to be with her mother, there would be times where Demeter would catch Persephone sigh and look out sorrowfully.

At the end of each month, a gift would come to Persephone from Hades. The first gift was a strange pet, that Persephone had called it Charmion and held tight to her breast, went to her room and cried. Demeter thought it best to leave her alone, as it would do no good to try and speak to her.

Afterwards, Persephone spent so much time with her strange pet, a creature that was her closest link to the life she had lived within those ten days. At the end of the second month, came a small carving of Cerberus, of which Persephone kept on her night table, and always before bedtime she would pet it as if it were real.

Demeter tried to make Persephone happy in her old home, and Persephone did seem like she was happy, but there was something wanting. For the third and fourth and fifth month, Persephone received a poppy, a flower of the dead, an apple, which Demeter noticed that it made Persephone blush and laugh, and then it was a scroll. Persephone went away to read the scroll, far from the eyes of her mother. Demeter didn't want to pry, but she did want to know what was written.

When she knew Persephone was asleep, Demeter went into her room, seeing Persephone deep asleep with her pet sleeping on her pillow. Demeter quietly grabbed the scroll and hurried into her own room to find that the scroll had a poem, written as thus:

In Everlasting darkness a star did appear,  
A star so bright and beautiful and heavenly near,  
My world never knew such beauty and life before,  
That I had finally felt my heart soar,  
Tears of loneliness and pain stained my eyes,  
It was even worse on the day we said our good-byes,  
Brilliancy flashed before me like a flash of light,  
Dazzled me until you left me in perpetual night,  
Soon in my arms you shall return,  
and let our love spark and burn,  
And then for six months we'll never part,  
For only you fill the empty place in my heart.

Demeter returned the scroll and sat before her fireplace, thinking. True, she wasn't entirely happy that her daughter became the Goddess of the Underworld but seeing the change in Hades, she had to think that he wasn't so bad. What did she notice was that Hades' white eyes were changed into a lovely shade of blue; she too had white eyes, but they changed the moment she laid eyes on her brother Zeus.

Demeter's fear for Hades was what had stopped her from feeling pity for him when she knew she should have. Demeter's failings were redeemed in Persephone's love for him. Demeter finally allowed herself to believe that her daughter loves Hades and not feel sick in the stomach at the thought of it.

The next morning, as Demeter and Persephone ate, she had to ask, "Persephone, what is it about Hades that makes you love him? Was it easy to love him?"

Persephone smiled, a genuine smile, and answered, "No, it wasn't easy to love him, not at first. I despised him for stealing me away, but then I realized just how much he had given up for me, what a risk it was to take me away. Once I realized this, I was then able to accept him as a friend, then lover and husband. He is a misunderstood soul, but I can understand him because I know what it is like to be alone."

This hurt Demeter, but then again she did hid Persephone away from the world. "Yes, I did hid you away from the world, and for that I am sorry. Persephone, it may take a long while for me to truly accept the fact that you love him, but I will accept that Hades loves and will care for you. When Hades takes you away, I will miss you, but feel relieved to know that you are in his world, safe and cared for. Allow me time Persephone, and I will learn to accept this marriage and try to be happy for you."

Persephone smiled and hugged her mother. Demeter meant what she said, and when her months were over, Demeter shed a few tears while Persephone wasn't looking but put on a brave face for her daughter. Persephone had dressed herself in the black dress she wore when she left Hades; she tied her hair up in gold strings and red flowers, wanting to look her best for her husband.

Both parties agreed to meet up in Olympus and trade Persephone off. Demeter brought her daughter up and before she allowed her to enter the throne room, where Zeus and Hades were waiting for them, Demeter quickly hugged her daughter and said, "When you leave me, I shall mourn for you, but when you come home, the world will be healthy and green again. I will miss you, but you'll be happy, and that will be my only consolation in my loneliness."

Demeter kissed her daughter on the forehead, and they both entered the throne room. Hades looked as if a light went on from the inside of himself when he saw Persephone, and he nearly fell when Persephone hurried into his arms and hugged tightly.

Hugging her back, Hades cooed, "Persephone, my dearest." Looking up to Demeter, he said, "Thank you Demeter. I'll take very good care of her. I promise."

Demeter nodded, unable to speak.

Hades kissed his bride, missing her terribly, and then with a smile, he lead her away from Olympus and took her to his home. Once they were gone, Demetercried as Zeus tried to comfort her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hades was dazzled by his wife; his dreams of her did not do her justice. She was lovelier than ever and he certainly appreciated the effort she took on her looks. She truly looked like a Goddess of the Underworld.

Hades did have a party planned for her, but not until the next day, he wanted her all for himself.

"How have the months been?"

"Lonely, but now it's over now that you are here."

"Thank you for the gifts. They helped me through the months. Chamion was certainly a surprise." Persephone was heading for the throne room when Hades stopped her.

"No Persephone."

"What? Doesn't everyone want to see me?"

Hades pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Not as much as I want to see you."

Persephone smiled and kissed Hades, missing his lips. Hades felt like a little boy on his birthday, he seemed to have light feet as he brought her to their bedroom and put Persephone down on the floor, letting her see the change he made to the room.

The room was filled with red poppies, filling the room with its sweet perfume, the fire was roaring with a soft rug before it and the bed had red silk sheets rather than black. Persephone smiled and pressed Hades against the door and ravished him. Even though Hades planned for changes to the bed, but seeing as they would not make it, the poor bed sat there cold, while the rug received the heat of two bodies that have prolonged held each other.

Hades realized that it wasn't the actual act of love-making that he missed, but rather the intimacy of it all. The little things that no one often remembers; the feel of her smooth back, her hair caressing his chest, how her soft leg rested upon his back, her heartbeat, the look in her eyes when she looked at him as if she was staring into his soul. A whole day was spent in this prolonged wedded bliss, taking breaks in between to bask their happiness. In the early evening, Persephone was resting on her side with Hades spooning her from behind, with his arms wrapped around her, looking into the fire.

"Love the rug."

Hades and Persephone laughed, prompting Hades to reply with, "It wasn't here for that purpose. The poor bed, got all prettied up for nothing."

"We'll use it eventually."

"That's true, six months of it."

"You know," Persephone started while turning over to lie on his chest, "I missed you for all that time. Terribly. I now feel bad for not being very attentive to Mother. But once I spend time with you, I'll be able to balance out my time between the both of you and not feel guilty for leaving either one of you behind."

"Persephone?"

"Yes?"

"As much as that was insightful, can we not talk about your mother while we are like this? Please, it isn't very attractive."

Persephone laughed, making Hades laugh with her. She kissed him and in an instant, she forgot about her mother and focused all of her thoughts, energy on her husband, of whom she had but all six months to love. Six months so long, and so happily spent.

**That's it; this story that has taken so long to be completed is done. Thank you all for taking this journey with me, while I was going through a lot and I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. I will take a break with writing, figuring out which fanfic I should send out next. As a parting note, to you all from me, have a Happy Easter and hope that Peter Cottontail leaves a special egg behind for you. Good Night!**


End file.
